Pecado y Expiación
by K-Marvelitas
Summary: Bucky Barnes es el Soldado del Invierno. Tony Stark lo busca para que pague por sus crímenes frente a la ley, los Vengadores no saben como aceptarlo y luego esta Steve Rogers quien intenta recuperar a su mejor amigo. Su pareja. Pero Barnes solo busca dos cosas: Venganza y expiación. After Winter Soldier, pre Avengers AoU y Civil War. Slash. Stucky y algo de Stony.
1. Chapter 1

N/a: ¡Buenas! Por fin he empezado esta historia. La tenía en mi cabeza desde hace mucho, sobre todo porque me gusta la interacción de Bucky con otros personajes de Marvel.

Para este fin quiero pedirles que se olviden de que existió Iron Man 3...esa pelicula infame no existe aquí. El prólogo es pre-Avengers Age of Ultron.

Espero que les guste esta historia y de antemano agradezco sus comentarios y que se tomen el tiempo de leer este fanfic :D Gracias.

_**K.**_

* * *

Prólogo.

**Año 1991. **

Es bien sabido que uno no puede escoger a su familia. Sean malos o buenos, no puedes cambiar quienes son tus padres o hermanos aunque sí puedes quejarte de lo injusto que fue el destino al escogerlos.

Anthony Stark aplicaba ese pensamiento de forma constante. Con su padre nunca había sido alguien especialmente cercano, siempre estaba lejos de casa, ocupado con sus proyectos de trabajo, ignorando a Tony a la mínima oportunidad. La mayor parte del tiempo era como un padre ausente. Por eso no fue sorprendente que le guardara tanto resentimiento cuando le envió a estudiar a un Internado en el extranjero, lejos de su casa, de sus amigos, de todo lo que conocía. Por otra parte, amaba a su madre. Era la que más se preocupaba por él y por sus intereses, pero se sentía traicionado por ella. Había permitido que su padre le enviara lejos.

La impresión que tenía de sus padres no era la mejor. A pesar de eso, nada le preparó para enterarse que sus padres habían muerto. Un accidente automovilístico, ese había sido el veredicto de la policía. Howard y Maria Stark habían muerto, se habían ido para siempre. Le habían heredado cientos de millones de dólares, una responsabilidad muy grande hacia Stark Industries además de una soledad profunda y deprimente.

El día del funeral fue una tarde gris, el cielo se volvió afín con su estado de animo ya que estaba cubierto con enormes nubes oscuras. La lluvia comenzó a caer sobre los asistentes. Tony agradeció la presencia de la llovizna helada, las gotas de agua disimulaban sus lágrimas. No quería que nadie más fuera testigo de su debilidad. Se mantuvo en silencio, estoico e imperturbable durante toda la ceremonia. Un nudo se instaló en su garganta cuando las cajas comenzaron a bajar dentro del agujero en la tierra.

Sintió la mano firme del mejor amigo y compañero de negocios de su padre, Obadiah Stane, sobre su hombro dándole un suave apretón. Estaba ahí, apoyándolo como amigo y también como el representante de Tony en la dirección de Stark Industries cumpliendo con esa función al menos hasta que llegara a la mayoría de edad. Obadiah se había encargado de lidiar con toda la prensa, evitándole esa molestia, tenía mucho que agradecer a aquel hombre.

La ceremonia transcurrió tan lenta. Lo único que deseaba es que todo terminara de una vez, que las personas dejaran de mirarlo con lastima, de intentar consolarlo. Poco a poco el cementerio fue desocupándose, al final después de un par de horas que le parecieron eternas, quedó de pie frente al montón de tierra que cubría a sus padres.

Tony apretó sus manos en puños, sentía como su sangre corría con rapidez a través de sus venas. El corazón le latía tan violentamente que podía escuchar el sonido resonando en el interior de sus oídos. La elegante ropa oscura que llevaba estaba empapada, el frío comenzaba a calarle hasta los huesos y las gotas de agua escurrían por sus mechones de cabello. Mantenía sus ojos en las tumbas de sus padres, observando la tierra mojada.

Se mantuvo quieto y en silencio, dejando que la lluvia cayera sobre él. No tenía idea de cuanto tiempo se le permitió quedarse, pero cuando le avisaron que debía volver a casa y lo guiaron fuera del cementerio cubriendo sus hombros con una manta, se sentía como si hubiera sido una eternidad. Sus padres no iban a volver, no tenía a nadie más e iba a tener que aprender a enfrentar lo que fuera su futuro.

Era aterrador estar solo...

**Época Actual, New York. **

Los ojos de Stark se abrieron de golpe, tenía la respiración algo agitada. Luchó contra las sabanas de la cama como se trataran de cadenas que le mantenían sujeto a la comodidad del colchón. Se sentó en el borde, el sudor escurría por su piel. De nuevo estaba teniendo pesadillas. Desde el asunto de New York, la invasión, su frágil estabilidad mental se había terminado de quebrar. Se puso de pie, bajando la mirada cuando estuvo a punto de pisar una botella de whisky. Ni siquiera recordaba habérsela terminado. Pasó una mano por su cabello revuelto, levantando la botella con la esperanza de encontrar una gota de alcohol, pero estaba vacía.

_Señor, tal vez le interese lo que esta sucediendo en S.H.I.L.E.D. _

\- Jarvis si no me dices que Natasha Romanoff y Maria Hill están teniendo una pelea en bikini dentro de una piscina llena de chocolate, entonces no, no me interesa -habló el millonario en voz alta, saliendo del dormitorio para ir directamente hasta la barra de bebidas.

_La central de inteligencia de S.H.I.L.E.D., el Triskelion, se encuentra bajo ataque. Y los archivos ocultos de la organización acaban de ser subidos a la red. _

Stark llenó con whisky un vaso de cristal con hielos. Estaba por tomar un sorbo antes de que las palabras captaran toda su atención.- ¿Tienen la situación bajo control? -preguntó con algo de preocupación. Fury, Natasha, Maria Hill y sobre todo Steve, estaban ahí. Esperaba que la amenaza fuera algo que pudieran manejar.

_El Triskelion fue casi totalmente destruido, el proyecto Insight también fue desmantelado y eliminado. Hubo bajas considérales, pero el señor Rogers se encuentra a salvo. ¿Quiere revisar los documentos liberados en la red? _

\- Sí, muéstramelos, Jarvis y...pon algo de música -Le ordeno a su "mayordomo".

_Como ordene, señor. _

Los acordes de la guitarra de **Deep Purple** tocando **Smoke On the Water** se dejaron escuchar con fuerza por cada rincón del enorme piso de la Torre. Una pantalla holográfica se desplegó frente a Stark quien sostenía el vaso de whisky con hielos, bebiendo algunos tragos, disfrutando de la sensación de ligero ardor en su garganta con cada sorbo. Sus ojos seguían cada uno de los archivos que se abrían en la pantalla hasta que su atención fue llamada por uno en especifico.

\- Jarvis. Abre el archivo HYR-10009A -ordenó el millonario, acercándose a la pantalla.- No puede ser...-murmuró.- ¿Esto es real? -preguntó a su inteligencia artificial.

_Acaban de ser subidos a la nube desde la central de inteligencia de SHIELD, por el Director Fury y Alexander Pierce. Son reales._

Los dedos de Stark apretaron con fuerza desmedida el vaso, su mano temblaba un poco hasta que hizo añicos el cristal, cortando su piel que goteó algo de sangre. Eso no podía ser cierto. Tenía que ser una broma muy cruel, un error. Dejó caer el vaso al suelo, derramando el licor en la costosa alfombra. Se acercó a la pantalla, comenzando a mover las páginas repletas con detalles del informe del asesinato de sus padres. Asesinados. No habían muerto en un accidente de auto.

Los habían matado. Hydra los había eliminado mientras se infiltraba en S.H.I.E.L.D. bajo las narices de todos. Su padre, estuvo a punto de descubrirlos más de una vez y se había vuelto un elemento peligroso para la supervivencia de la organización terrorista así que simplemente se deshicieron de ellos.

\- Busca inconsistencias en los archivos de policía del accidente y actas de defunción de mis padres, después analiza los informes que fueron liberados. Necesito saber si fue un accidente o fueron asesinados -exigió con voz dura. El sonido de la música quedó amortiguado por la fuerza con la que la sangre bombeaba en su cuerpo haciendo palpitar sus sienes.

_El informe de la policía sobre el accidente tiene una serie de inconsistencias graves. Existe un 98.7 % de probabilidades de sus padres fueran asesinados, no pudo haberse tratado de un accidente._

\- Quiero saber todo sobre este asesino de Hydra, este Soldado del Invierno. ¿Cuál es su identidad? -Stark podía sentir una presión creciente en su pecho, tan pesada que amenazaba con impedirle respirar. No, no podía tener un ataque de pánico en ese momento. Tomó una profunda respiración, dejando que el aire entrara con lentitud, una y otra vez, llenando sus pulmones hasta que la desagradable sensación se esfumó por completo. Recuperando el control sobre sus emociones. Sabía que no había pasado más de un minuto, pero para él se había sentido como una eternidad.

_Este son los archivos que contienen información acerca de el Soldado del Invierno. Es un espía y asesino, entrenado en la Red Room durante la época de la Unión Soviética, pero en realidad se trataba de un proyecto secreto de Hydra. El conteo de asesinatos que se le atribuyen son más de dos docenas. _

\- ¿La identidad del asesino es revelada en alguno de los documentos?

_Lo encontré, señor. El nombre podría causar un conflicto de intereses y aumentar la tensión dentro del equipo de los Vengadores. _

\- Solo dame el nombre, Jarvis -ordenó Stark, comenzando a perder la paciencia al imaginar cuales eran las posibilidades de que el asesino estuviera ligado a alguno de sus compañeros.

_James Buchanan Barnes. El sargento Barnes sobrevivió a la caída y fue rescatado por el ejercito ruso, se le dio atención médica y una vez que estuvo restablecido se procedió a borrar sus memorias y programarlo para que actuara como un espía y asesino. Cuando no estaba cumpliendo con alguna misión, lo mantenían durmiendo en una unidad de congelamiento._

Sintió como la sangre abandonaba su rostro. Los gestos de sorpresa se mantuvieron paralizados en su expresión. El mejor amigo de Steve, la persona por la que siempre se había culpado de su muerte, era un asesino a sangre fría. El asesino de sus padres.

\- Quiero leer cada informe de lo que sucedió en S.H.I.E.L.D., quiero ver cada grabación y los archivos del gobierno. No me importa que pueda tomarme toda la noche -habló con voz grave, acercando una silla y ocupando el asiento frente a la pantalla.

_¿Alguna otra cosa, señor? _

\- Si...-dijo en voz baja.- Localiza a Steve, le haremos una visita. Muy pronto.

_Como ordene._

**Una semana después. **

El Hospital se veía como siempre, las paredes estaban pintadas de un color neutro, la combinación de aromas del látex, desinfectante y enfermedad se sentía por todo el lugar. Un olor denso al que estaba poco acostumbrado. Los pasillos estaban despejados, bien iluminados y no había muchas personas alrededor. Las enfermeras abrían los ojos con sorpresa al mirarlo pasar, se detenían para mirarlo mejor, sonriendo de forma coqueta. Tony Stark estaba acostumbrado a la atención e incluso la disfrutaba, mucho. Entró a la habitación privada haciendo el menor ruido posible, no quería despertar bruscamente al herido.

\- Stark -dijo la voz áspera de Steve Rogers. El Capitán América se estaba recuperando de las graves heridas que había sufrido durante la caída de S.H.I.E.L.D. Gracias al suero del súper-soldado su recuperación era mucho más rápida que la de un humano común.

\- Capitán -respondió el millonario, quitándose las gafas oscuras que llevaba. Observó los distintos arreglos de flores y regalos que había en la habitación. Por supuesto que iba a recibirlos, era el héroe del país, del mundo.- Veo que recibió mi...-Se quedó callado durante unos segundos.

\- Tu canasta de frutas, sí, la recibí. Dale las gracias a la señorita Potts. -Respondió Steve con una sonrisa. Tony tenía que admitir que Rogers lo conocía bastante bien. Él siempre dejaba esos pequeños detalles en manos de Pepper.- ¿A qué viniste, Stark? -preguntó Rogers mientras se acomodaba en la cama de Hospital. Se podía escuchar una suave música que provenía de un celular. **Trouble Man**.

\- ¿Acaso no puedo venir a visitar a un compañero herido? -preguntó, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho. Todos parecían tener un mal concepto de él aunque no creía que estuvieran tan equivocados.

\- Desde la batalla con Loki y los Chitauri ha sido muy difícil contactar con el gran Tony Stark -dijo con una pizca de sarcasmo. Parecía estarse adaptando bien a la época moderna.- Es difícil sacarte de tu Torre así que si has venido aquí debe ser por una buena razón.

\- Los archivos que subieron a la red...tienen algunas cosas realmente interesantes -dijo de forma tranquila, caminando a través de la habitación.- Los estuve revisando. De hecho, pase muchos días investigando lo que había sucedido.

\- Sí, S.H.I.E.L.D. estaba corrompida y no podía seguir. -Steve dejó escapar un suspiro-. Lo mejor fue terminarla.

\- Pero no terminaste al Soldado del Invierno, Rogers. -Le habló con más dureza de la que pretendía. Mirando la sorpresa en las expresiones fáciles del Capitán.- Lo sé todo.

\- Tony, yo...tienes que entender -. Las explicaciones que Rogers quería darle fueron interrumpidas por la risa sardónica de Stark quien negó con la cabeza, mirándolo de forma intensa. Estaba furioso.

\- No hay nada que entender, un asesino peligroso escapó y no has dado aviso al gobierno solo porque era tu amigo -dijo entredientes.

\- ¡Le lavaron el cerebro a Bucky! ¡Ni siquiera tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo, solo cumplía ordenes! -Elevó la voz, intentando hacer entender a Stark.- ¡No puede ser culpado de esos asesinatos!

\- ¡Mató a mis padres, Steve! -gritó el millonario, mirando el rostro de su compañero de equipo, amigo y tal vez algo más. No había sorpresa en sus expresiones, tampoco dolor o nada.- Y tú lo sabías...

\- Tony...

\- Lo sabías y no me dijiste nada -murmuró Stark.- ¿Sabes cuál es la ironía? Me acusaste de no ser capaz de sacrificarme por otros, pero tú permites que otros se sacrifiquen por Barnes. Eso es hipócrita, lo sabes.

\- No conoces a Bucky como yo, no tienes idea de lo que ha pasado...él es todo lo que tengo. -Conforme hablaba su voz se iba apagando hasta convertirse en apenas murmullo.

\- Es un asesino. Consciente o no de sus actos, y debe pagar por sus crímenes, Capitán -dijo con dureza antes de darle la espalda, caminando hasta la salida de la habitación. Se detuvo y giró la cabeza para mirar a Rogers.- Nos tienes a nosotros. Tus compañeros, pensé que lo sabías. -Volvió a ponerse las gafas oscuras.- Recupérese pronto, Capitán América. La nación no debe llorar por usted de nuevo. -Se despidió, abandonando la habitación con un suave portazo.

Steve dejó caer la cabeza en la almohada, cerrando los ojos. Sabía que Stark tenía algo de razón, pero no podía abandonar a Bucky, era su responsabilidad, por él había terminado en manos de Zola. Era su culpa que se volviera el Soldado del Invierno. No podía permitir que lo acusaran injustamente, aun cuando eso significara ir en contra de sus amigos, de sus compañeros. El Capitán América nunca abandonaba sus ideales.

Estiró su brazo y alcanzó su móvil, quitando la música. Buscó el número que necesitaba entre sus contactos, marcándolo. Escuchó los sonidos con atención hasta que la voz del otro lado le respondió.

\- Ven por mi, Sam. Tengo que salir de aquí e iniciar la búsqueda de Bucky -dijo con preocupación.- Tengo que encontrarlo antes de que alguien más lo haga. Gracias. -Cortó la llamada, aferrando sus dedos al aparato, cubriendo sus ojos con el antebrazo.

" _Buck, no puedo perderte de nuevo. "_


	2. Chapter 2

N/a: Una actualización más. Agradezco mucho todas las lecturas y comentarios. Es importante para cualquier persona que escribe tener algún tipo de retroalimentación.

Este prólogo se dividirá en varias partes, no estoy segura de cuantas. Los eventos son narrados antes de Avengers Age of Ultron. También olvídense de que existió Iron Man 3...ese horror de película no debería ser nombrada.

Espero que les guste este avance en la historia. La cual tendrá mucho slash y acción, como me gusta.

¡Disfruten la lectura!

_**K.**_

* * *

Prólogo. 2da parte

**California, algunos días después.**

Había pasado días enteros en museos, en exposiciones y sobre todo en internet. Sabía lo básico para manejarse en cada época en la que era despertado. No era un experto en computadoras, aun, pero podía trabajar tranquilamente con una de las maquinas. Y eso había estado haciendo. Después de verse a si mismo en la exposición del Capitán América, lentamente comenzaron a llegar a él algunos retazos de memoria, sin embargo todo aun era confuso. Había hecho una extensa, detallada investigación sobre quien era James Buchanan Barnes.

Había nacido un 10 de marzo, se había enlistado en el ejercito para servir durante la segunda guerra mundial y había obtenido el rango de Sargento. Luego...luego había sido el compañero del Capitán América, de Steve Rogers, se había desempeñado como un miembro activo de los Comandos Aulladores. Tenía vagos recuerdos de esos eventos, pero todo lo que había en su cabeza estaba tan revuelto.

\- De nuevo estas aquí -dijo una voz que se había vuelto familiar en esos días. Se apresuró a minimizar la página que estaba leyendo. Acomodó la gorra hacia abajo, cubriendo su rostro lo mejor posible antes de asentir.- Es extraño que alguien tan joven como tú siga viniendo a una biblioteca. La mayoría tienen sus propias computadoras portátiles -dijo la bibliotecaria con un tono amable y suave. Era una mujer mayor, le hacía sentir mal. Él debía ser tan viejo como ella. Él debía haber muerto después de aquella caída.

\- Me gusta la tranquilidad de este lugar -respondió sin mirarla. Cerrando las páginas que tenía abiertas. No quería ser grosero con la mujer, pero no podía arriesgarse a ser descubierto por nadie.

\- Entiendo eso, por lo mismo sigo trabajando aquí...es un lugar pacifico donde uno puede estar por horas y horas -dijo la mujer con amabilidad. Él solo le dio la razón al asentir, se puso de pie, dejando la computadora exactamente como había estado antes de su llegada.

\- Sí, muchas gracias...ahora tengo que irme. -Intentó ser lo más amable que podía, pero era difícil. Él había pasado años durmiendo, había olvidado cosas tan sencillas como ser educado o amable con los demás. Solo recordaba como asesinar a una persona.

La mujer se le quedó mirando fijamente, lo que lo obligó a apartar su rostro.- ¿No nos hemos visto antes? -preguntó. Tal vez se habían visto antes de convertirse en el Soldado de Invierno. No podía decirle eso.

\- No, no creo. Nos vemos luego -dijo con suavidad antes de pasar a un lado de la mujer, saliendo de la Biblioteca sin demasiada prisa. No podía verse como un hombre que estaba huyendo. Tenía que verse como cualquier otro aunque le resultara difícil.

El día estaba despejado, podía sentir una ligera brisa mientras caminaba por las aceras de la ciudad de Los Angeles donde todo parecía estar en calma. Se detuvo frente al escaparate de cristal de una tienda de electrónicos, las imágenes de las televisiones llamaron su atención. Se trataba de un noticiero. Hablaban sobre la recuperación de Steve, su salida del Hospital y sobre todo de la desaparición de S.H.I.E.L.D.

Miró atentamente las imágenes de Steve. Steve Rogers era un pensamiento que estaba constantemente en su cabeza. Aunque podía recordarlo, aun sentía una barrera invisible que lo separaba del que había sido, no, del que era su mejor amigo. Quería verlo, pero se sentía muy culpable por casi haberlo asesinado. No estaba listo para volver a ver su rostro pero al mismo tiempo anhelaba tanto verlo, estar de nuevo frente a él, escuchar aquel nombre tan poco familiar salir de sus labios. Tenía que parar. Sentía que si lo veía de nuevo se desmoronaría, no podía permitirse eso. Tenía que ser el Soldado del Invierno, tenía que serlo si quería vengarse de quienes le habían hecho eso...estaba seguro de que Hydra no estaba acabada. Iba a seguir buscando entre las sombras, haciendo lo que mejor sabía hacer: ser un espía.

Se apartó del escaparate, volviendo a caminar por la acera. Mirando los distintos locales, restaurantes y edificios. Se sentía ajeno a todo eso, como si no formara parte de aquel lugar. Mantuvo la mirada hacia el frente, evitando cruzar miradas con cualquier otra persona en la calle, lo que menos necesitaba era que su cara fuera conocida por otros.

Caminó por un par de horas sin ir realmente a ningún lugar. Intentaba ejercitar su memoria, obligándose a recordar nombres, lugares, eventos, los rostros de las personas que habían formado parte de su vida. Sintió un retorcijón en el estomago. Necesitaba comer, ya no podía ignorar los sonidos que salían de su vientre. Se acercó a un puesto de hot dogs junto a la acera, compró uno con uno de los tantos billetes arrugados que tenía en el bolsillo del pantalón.

Comió la salchicha, caminando de regreso hasta el modesto hotel donde estaba pasando las noches mientras estaba en la ciudad. Conseguir el dinero no era realmente un problema, el problema era que no se sentía bien robando o viajando de un lado a otro. Desde que había recordado a Steve tenía ese instinto protector tirando de él, presionándolo para regresar al lado de él, para protegerlo. Steve era el Capitán América...iba a estar bien. Lo repetía una y otra vez, entrando a la habitación sencilla que estaba alquilando.

¿Qué estaría haciendo Steve en esos momentos?

**New York, ese mismo día.**

Despedirse siempre había sido difícil para Steve. Ya le había dicho adiós a Nick Fury y a Natasha Romanoff, de esta última fue todavía más difícil despedirse, pero lo hizo. Tampoco esperaba quedarse en la ciudad. Sam había aceptado acompañarlo en aquella aventura, en la búsqueda de Bucky. Tenían que encontrarlo lo más pronto posible.

Terminó de beber el jugo de naranja, dejando el vaso sobre la pequeña mesa de centro. Repasando una y otra vez los archivos sobre el Soldado del Invierno que Natasha había conseguido para él. Cada página era más escalofriante que la anterior. Los detalles eran minuciosos, crudos y le hacían sentir aun más culpable. Bucky había pasado por todo ese infierno debido a él. Howard Stark nunca dejó de buscarlo. Él debió hacer lo mismo, no debió rendirse. Si no lo hubiera hecho lo habrían encontrado y nada de eso hubiera sucedido.

Desafortunadamente el hubiera no existía. No podía cambiar el pasado por mucho que lo deseara. Suspiró profundamente, leyendo el párrafo de nuevo.

"**Es un milagro que el sujeto sobreviviera a la caída. Resultó gravemente herido, el daño en su brazo izquierdo es irreversible, hemos tenido que amputarlo desde el hombro y ha sido remplazado con un brazo biónico de última tecnología. Un trabajo impecable que ayudara a convertir a este hombre en un arma imparable. **

**Se le han suministrado medicamentos para el dolor, inflamación y prevenir cualquier infección." **

Steve se pasó los dedos entre sus cabellos rubios, despeinándolos un poco. Mirando la fotografía del antes y después de la amputación. Un nudo creció en su garganta, impidiéndole tragar saliva con normalidad. Saltó algunos informes médicos más que solo hablaban sobre los cuidados que habían tenido en sus heridas mientras dormía. Volvió a detenerse a leer los párrafos que hablaban de los tensos momentos sobre el despertar de Bucky.

"**El sujeto despertó bruscamente. Estaba confundido al verse acorralado en un lugar desconocido y al ver su nuevo miembro artificial perdió el control, atacando a algunos de los médicos hasta que se administró una fuerte dosis de tranquilizante. **

**La velocidad de reacción, la fuerza superior y el movimiento fluido del brazo biónico nos confirman que hemos hecho un trabajo adecuado con la intervención. **

**Se le siguen suministrando medicamentos, suero y una dosis baja de tranquilizantes. En cuanto termine su recuperación comenzara su entrenamiento." **

\- Bucky...-murmuró solo para sus oídos. Sus dedos se aferraban a las hojas de papel mientras intentaba asimilar la confusión, la desesperación, la ira y el miedo que sintió su amigo cuando despertó solo para encontrarse rodeado de personas en un lugar desconocido, sabiendo que había perdido un brazo y sin siquiera preguntarle le habían puesto una arma como prótesis. Aclaró su garganta, pasando la página.

"**La recuperación del sujeto ha concluido de manera satisfactoria. Se le ha hecho una evolución completa. Esta en perfecto estado de salud sin embargo se llevó un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza, no recuerda mucho de lo que ocurrió momentos antes de la caída. Insiste en que es un prisionero y que tiene que volver con su regimiento. **

**Comenzaron los preparativos para su programación. Se encuentra aislado, privado de alimentos y con agua racionada. Varias veces al día es sometido a sesiones controladas de descargas eléctricas que funcionan en determinadas zonas del cerebro, borrando sus recuerdos uno a uno. Es un proceso lento, pero está dando resultados. Cada vez hay menos resistencia de parte del sujeto." **

La respiración de Steve era audible, estaba algo agitada mientras leía las indignantes palabras. Tenía que asimilarlas todas y cada una de ellas.

"**El sujeto ha olvidado su fecha de nacimiento, su nacionalidad, el nombre de sus padres, amigos. Ha olvidado donde estudio, donde vive. Sin embargo se aferra a su nombre, su rango y al nombre de su mejor amigo: Steve Rogers. **

**La intensidad y frecuencia de las descargas parecen no surtir efecto. Se le administrará el doble de intensidad a partir de este momento. Estamos rebasando el limite al que podemos llegar."**

Sintió una punzada en su corazón. Un dolor agudo que se mantuvo en su pecho y no parecía querer desaparecer. Bucky se había aferrado a su recuerdo tanto como le había sido posible, lo había esperado, había esperado que volviera a salvarlo. Y él no había ido a buscarlo. Había traicionado a su mejor amigo. Leyó uno de los últimos párrafos.

"**El sujeto ha olvidado todo su pasado y todo lo que sabía de él. Se le ha programado para obedecer ordenes. **

**Se le darán dos días de descanso. Comenzará su entrenamiento en la Red Room.**

**Con fines prácticos se le ha dado un nuevo nombre. Soldado del Invierno." **

Para cuando terminó de leer las páginas, de ver los informes detallados con dibujos y distintas fotografías, los ojos de Steve ya estaban llenos de lagrimas que rodaron con lentitud por sus mejillas. Bucky había vivido un infierno. Lo habían dañado física, mental y emocionalmente. Lo habían utilizado para asesinar a personas inocentes. Hydra podría no haber ganado la guerra, pero si habían ganado una batalla personal contra él. Le habían arrebatado lo que más amaba en el mundo y lo habían destruido. No conformes los pusieron uno contra el otro.

Cerró la carpeta y la guardó en su mochila, repleta con sus provisiones para el viaje. Llegó un mensaje a su teléfono móvil. Sam ya lo esperaba.

\- Voy a traerte de vuelta, Buck...ahora solo seremos tú y yo.

Se apresuro a salir del departamento, cerrando con seguro ya que no pensaba volver pronto. Salió del edificio, saludando a su amigo que lo esperaba recargado en el automóvil, agradeciéndole de nuevo por toda la ayuda que le estaba brindando.

\- Steve, no es nada, compañero. Yo estoy contigo, ¿no lo olvides, eh? A tu izquierda -dijo Falcon con una sonrisa en los labios. El hombre entendía lo que era perder a un compañero, a un mejor amigo. Subió al automóvil, acomodándose en el asiento del copiloto luego de dejar su mochila en la parte de atrás.- ¿A dónde iremos?

\- Está buscando subordinados de Hydra. Asesino a uno de ellos en California, iremos ahí, pero antes tengo que arreglar un asunto. Conduce y yo te guiaré.

**Nueva Torre de los Vengadores. **

\- No puedo creerlo...¡la Torre de los Vengadores! -exclamó Sam, bastante impresionado por la elegancia, la decoración moderna y sobre todo para tecnología que se encontraba en cada centímetro del interior de aquel enorme edificio.- Se ve mucho mejor el interior. Digo, el exterior realmente impresionada, pero esto...-silbó por lo bajo mientras caminaban por el largo pasillo de aquel piso con montones de laboratorios de prueba.

A Steve la fachada del edificio le parecía horrible, nunca le había gustado ni siquiera en sus tiempos como la Torre Stark. Sin embargo era algo que nunca diría para no herir el frágil ego de Tony. Estaba de acuerdo con Sam, el interior no era tan malo.

Las puertas automáticas se abrieron. Ambos entraron en el laboratorio donde se suponía que estaban trabajando Banner y Stark. Se llevó una ligera sorpresa al encontrarse que solo Banner estaba en aquel lugar. Sam se mantuvo a su lado, pero manteniendo la distancia y guardando silencio para no decir o hacer algo imprudente. Admiraba esa cualidad del chico.

\- Dr. Banner -saludó de forma cortés mientras extendía el brazo, estrechando sus manos en un apretón.

\- Capitán Rogers -respondió Banner con una sonrisa algo nerviosa.- Su visita es realmente inesperada, sobre todo después de todo lo que ha pasado con S.H.I.E.L.D. y Hydra. Imaginé que estaría más tiempo alejado de toda esta locura.

\- Soy un soldado, Doctor y un Vengador -dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.- No puedo mantenerme alejado del caos por mucho tiempo.

\- Sí...a mi me gustaría mantenerme alejado del caos por un tiempo -respondió Banner con desanimo. Aun no parecía haber llegado a buenos términos con Hulk

\- Oh, quiero presentarle a mi amigo Sam Wilson. -Le dio una palmada suave en la espalda a su nuevo compañero. Observando que ambos hombres estrechaban las manos, haciendo las presentaciones correspondientes.

\- Un placer conocerlo, Dr. Banner.

\- El placer es mío, Sam. -Se quitó las gafas, volviendo a poner su atención en el Capitán.- Viniste a buscar a Tony, me imagino. Está actuando de manera bastante extraña y errática. Al parecer trabaja en proyectos personales y privados, apenas nos vemos.

\- Ha sido el más afectado por lo que paso en New York. Estuvo a punto de morir.

\- Está afectado por ti. Por lo que paso entre ustedes -dijo Banner de forma comprensiva.

\- Ahora mismo solo tengo una cosa en la cabeza y de eso necesito hablar con Stark. ¿Donde está? -preguntó con tranquilidad, ignorando las otras palabras del doctor. En esos momentos en su cabeza solo había espacio para la búsqueda de Bucky.

\- En el último piso. En su laboratorio personal, Jarvis te ayudara -respondió Banner antes de volver a su trabajo.

\- Yo me quedo aquí, Cap -habló Sam mientras paseaba su mirada por el interior del laboratorio. Parecía que le interesaba la ciencia en algo.- Te esperaré mientras hablas con Stark, prometo no crearle tensión al Dr. Banner.

\- Escuche eso -dijo Banner en voz alta sin apartar su atención en lo que estaba trabajando.

Sonrió divertido. Definitivamente Sam encajaría bastante bien con los Vengadores o al menos podría ser un excelente apoyo.- Está bien. Haré esto rápido -dijo antes de abandonar el laboratorio, siguiendo las instrucciones que le había dado Banner para encontrar a Stark. Iba a ser difícil hablar con él, luego de la última discusión que habían tenido.

_Bienvenido, Señor Rogers _

Saludó la amable voz de la inteligencia artificial, Jarvis, una vez que entró en el enorme y lujoso piso. Ese lugar era mucho más espacioso, estaba decorado al gusto de Stark. No cualquier podía entrar ahí. Se dirigió de inmediato al laboratorio donde trabajaba el genio cuando quería o necesitaba estar solo.

\- Gracias Jarvis, solo viene a hablar con Stark -respondió. Pasó el reconocimiento de voz y entró al laboratorio luego de ser aprobado por la seguridad. Tony parecía estar muy concentrado en las pantallas de sus computadoras. Lo que sea que fuera aquello en lo que estaba trabajando debía ser importante.

\- Capitán -habló sin mirarlo.- No esperaba verlo aquí. Asumí que estaría recorriendo el país en busca de su 'amigo'.

\- Estoy a punto de marcharme de la ciudad para hacer eso. -Se acercó hasta la mesa repleta de maquinas.- Tony. Bucky me necesita, las cosas que hizo solo las hizo porque se lo ordenaron. Hydra lo torturó hasta que lo volvió un arma sin consciencia. No puedes culparlo de lo que hizo -dijo con tono suplicante.

\- Es un asesino. Lamento que Hydra jugara con su cerebro, pero debe enfrentar a la justicia y pagar por lo que hizo...Steve, mató a mis padres. Dices que él te necesita, si te necesitara estaría aquí. Se fue y te dejó porque no te quiere junto a él. -El millonario ya se había girado, ambos estaban frente a frente. Se miraban de forma desafiante. Ellos jamás estarían de acuerdo, jamás podrían ceder ni un poco en sus formas de pensar.

\- ¿Y tú si me quieres? -preguntó con brusquedad e ironía.- No me quisiste después de eso, Stark. No permitas que la furia o los celos nublen tu razón...sé que estás pasando por momentos difíciles desde lo de New York y tampoco ayudó lo que pasó entre nosotros, pero tienes que sobreponerte. Eres parte de este equipo para mantener a salvo a la humanidad.

\- No tienes idea de lo que estoy pasando, Steve. El asesino de mis padres esta libre y sin castigo. Tengo que encontrar una forma de mantener a salvo a la humanidad de peligros que podrían aparecer y para los que no estamos preparados -dijo con cierta frustración.- No, Capitán no estoy bien. Te quiero a ti a mi lado, pero no va a suceder y menos ahora.

Ambos estaban tensos. Estaban intentando convencer al otro de que tenían la razón. Precisamente aquella competitividad, aquella tenacidad y orgullo los había llevado a enredarse de una forma tortuosa de la que ambos se habían arrepentido.

\- Deja que los demás te ayuden, Stark. Lo necesitas. Yo estaré fuera de la ciudad, si ocurre algo, contáctame y estaré de regreso. -Dio por terminada la conversación mientras le daba la espalda, alejándose del millonario.

\- Cap. Cuando lo encuentres, lo atraparé y lo haré pagar por sus crímenes con tu apoyo o sin él -dijo Stark en voz alta. Los hombros de Steve se tensaron, deteniéndose por un segundo luego de escuchar aquella amenaza.

\- Cuando eso suceda, Tony, tendrás que pasar sobre mi para siquiera intentarlo -advirtió con tranquilidad.- Saluda a Pepper de mi parte -le recordó con un tono mordaz. Apresurándose a abandonar el laboratorio. Quería recuperar su amistad con Stark. Ellos eran compañeros de equipo, dependía de su mutuo entendimiento que las cosas funcionara. Iban a tener que aprender a lidiar con sus diferencias y limar asperezas, pero eso sucedería una vez que encontrara a su amigo.

Volvió al laboratorio donde trabajaba Banner, sonriendo al ver a Sam dibujando un modelo de lo que había sido el dispositivo "Falcón", explicando sus funciones y su uso mientras hacia gestos con las manos. El doctor lo escuchaba atentamente, precisando algunos detalles técnicos e incluso hablando sobre posibles mejoras que podrían haber aplicado al modelo original.

\- Es hora de irnos. Tenemos que movernos rápido -avisó Steve, odiaba arruinar la conversación entre ambos hombres. Pero no quería perder más tiempo. Tenía un muy confundido amigo al que debía encontrar. Sam asintió, soltando la pluma y dejándola sobre la mesa.

\- Ha sido increíble hablar con usted, Dr. Banner. Gracias. Espero que nos veamos pronto. -Se despidió el soldado. Estrechando su mano con la del doctor.

\- Lo mismo digo. Espero verte de nuevo en la Torre, Sam.

\- Estaremos en contacto, Banner. -Steve se despidió del hombre desde la puerta. No quería seguir retrasando su trabajo. Usaron el elevador para bajar hasta la primer planta, saliendo del enorme e intimidante edificio, volviendo a ocupar sus respectivos lugares en el interior del automóvil. Sam encajó la llave en la ranura de ignición, encendiendo el motor.

\- Entonces...¿a California?

\- Directo hasta California -respondió mirando la Torre de los Vengadores por ultima vez antes de que el vehículo arrancara y comenzara a moverse. No albergaba muchas esperanzas de que Bucky siguiera en la misma ciudad o estado, pero al menos era el comienzo de su búsqueda. No veía la hora de volverlo a ver.

" _Hasta el final de la línea, Buck. "_


	3. Chapter 3

¡Buenas! Y por fin una actualización, antes de comenzar a leer solo quiero aclarar un par de cosas para que todo sea más sencillo:

1) * Son palabras en ruso y significan: Buenas noches, doctor Kozlov.

2) " Y en cursivas son un recuerdo. "

Muchas gracias por sus lecturas y comentarios :)

_**K.**_

* * *

Prólogo. 3era parte

**Torre de los Vengadores. **

Tony Stark tenía que concentrarse en su trabajo, quería poner toda su atención en lo que estaba haciendo. El desarrollo de una nueva tecnología siempre era un trabajo que requería toda la atención, pero en esos momentos solo podía pensar en el Soldado del Invierno y Steve. Maldijo en voz baja, lanzando la llave de tuercas a la mesa de trabajo, apoyando sus manos en el borde mientras bajaba la cabeza y tomaba una profunda respiración. Intentando calmar su mal humor.

¿Por qué le estaba sucediendo eso? ¿Por qué en ese momento?

\- Steve no va a cambiar su forma de pensar, Tony. No es alguien a quien puedas convencer con palabras. -Escuchó con atención las palabras de Bruce Banner. Su compañero y amigo. Con quien podía hablar a la par de ciencia.

\- Deberían llamarlo Capitán Obstinado -dijo con sarcasmo, pasando una mano por su cabello castaño desordenado. Emitiendo un corto suspiro.

\- Tienen eso en común, probablemente eso y el deseo por mantener la paz en el mundo es lo único que comparten. -Banner se acercó hasta la mesa de trabajo, echando una mirada a los componentes electrónicos en lo que el hombre de hierro estaba lidiando.

\- Y por eso nunca habríamos funcionado -respondió con algo de frustración. Detestaba admitir que Steve lo había botado, de hecho era de las pocas parejas que habían terminado con él y definitivamente había sido el único con el que no había querido acabar su muy corta relación. Pero había contribuido a que todo llegara a su fin.

\- Por eso y porqué nunca terminaste con Pepper. -Le recordó amablemente el doctor.- ¿En que estás trabajando Tony? -preguntó aun sin apartar sus ojos del montón de piezas separadas. Parecía estar creando algo humanoide.

\- No es nada. -Se apresuro a responder Stark.- Solo es un proyecto en el que he estado trabajando. Digamos que solo sería necesario en una determinada ocasión y espero no llegar a ello.

El millonario se alejó de la mesa yendo hasta su improvisado bar en el laboratorio. A Banner le preocupaba un poco la cantidad alarmante de alcohol que el hombre podía llegar a consumir, pero no había dicho nada porque no quería entrometerse después de todo Tony le estaba ofreciendo un lugar donde seguir trabajando y quedarse. Lo vio comenzar a preparar un trago.

\- ¿Quieres uno, Banner?

\- No, gracias. Sabes que no puedo beber -respondió antes de suspirar.- No puedo arriesgarme a perder el control.

\- Necesitas perder el miedo a soltarte y relajarte un poco. -Le sugirió Stark mientras llenaba el vaso de cristal con el licor. Bruce sonrió inevitablemente.

\- No eres la primer persona que me dice eso. -Se encogió de hombros, recordando de quién y cómo habían salido casi las mismas palabras. Era un recuerdo agradable, que no pensaba compartir con nadie.

\- Pues la hermosa agente Romanoff tiene toda la razón. Deberías hacerle caso, salir, ser parte del mundo y no solo verlo desde el cristal, -Stark bebió algunos sorbos de su vaso mientras se sentaba en la barra del mini-bar.

\- ¿Natasha? -preguntó, alzando una ceja.- Sabes que no puedo arriesgarme a que el otro sujeto dañe a alguien. Prefiero seguir detrás del cristal. -No quería seguir hablando de aquel tema así que decidió cambiarlo.- ¿Piensas ir detrás del Soldado del Invierno? Steve no va a perdonarte si lo lastimas de alguna forma.

\- ¡Por favor, el sujeto es un asesino! -dijo entredientes, terminando el whisky en su vaso de un solo trago.- No me importa si Steve está de acuerdo o no, yo lo llevaré ante la justicia. Esperaré a que tengan su pequeño recuentro, que arreglen lo que sea que tengan solucionar y después haré que tenga el juicio que se merece, Banner.

Bruce no sabía de que lado ponerse. Ambos eran sus compañeros, sus amigos. Entendía que para Steve encontrar a su mejor amigo había sido casi un milagro, quería recuperar lo único que le quedaba, pero también comprendía a Tony. El Soldado del Invierno había asesinado a sus padres así como a mucho otros, según las leyes debía ser enjuiciado y cumplir con un castigo. No podía elegir un lado. Estaba por responder cuando la voz de Jarvis le interrumpió.

_Señor Banner tiene una llamada por su frecuencia personal. _

\- Ve, Bruce -dijo Tony con una sonrisa pícara. Bruce carraspeó ligeramente mientras mantenía controlado el rubor de su rostro, asintiendo en silencio. Cruzando el laboratorio, al salir se topó con Pepper Potts quien le saludó amablemente antes de entrar a la enorme habitación. Llevaba consigo varias carpetas, seguramente pensaba obligar a Tony a trabajar. Se apresuró a dejarlos solos e ir a su propio piso donde se encerró, respondiendo la llamada.

\- ¿Esta todo bien? ¿Estás bien? -preguntó, preocupado.

**California, días después.**

La primavera había llegado y esos primeros días habían traído consigo un calor sofocante que estaba afectando al estado. Esa mañana habían llegado al territorio de California, Steve y Sam seguían esperando en el mismo lugar desde que habían recibido la ubicación por mensaje. Una motocicleta negra se detuvo al lado de la acerca, cerca de ellos, el sonido del motor se ahogó hasta que se apagó por completo. El casco oscuro fue retirado y una cabellera roja cayó sobre la espalda del conductor.

\- Si que te tomaste tu tiempo, Natasha -dijo Steve, acercándose y ofreciendo su ayuda para que bajara del vehículo. Por supuesto que la rusa la rechazó, ella no necesitaba de la ayuda de nadie. La había visto lidiar con sujetos que harían que la mayoría de los hombres salieran huyendo.

\- También es un gusto verte, Steve y Sam -respondió con suavidad, sosteniendo el casco con ambas manos.- Deberías agradecerme que le este siguiendo la pista al Soldado del Invierno, sobre todo después de que intento matarme. -Alzó una ceja, mirando a ambos hombres, cruzándose de brazos.

\- Lo siento, Natasha. -Admitió Rogers, dejando salir un corto bufido.- Las cosas recientemente se han ido complicando más de lo que me gustaría. -Se pasó una mano por la cabeza, revolviendo su cabello rubio con sus dedos.

\- Sam me puso al tanto de lo que estaba sucediendo. Stark ha estado actuando muy extraño, en las palabras de ustedes y de Banner -dijo la pelirroja con tranquilidad, apoyándose en uno de los costados de la motocicleta.

\- Como te dije en los mensajes. Tenemos que encontrar al Sargento Barnes y ocultarlo -Explicó Wilson mientras miraba a la rusa.- Si Stark llega a encontrarlo, probablemente termine siendo juzgado como un criminal.

\- En cierta forma, lo es -respondió Natasha. Los ojos de Rogers le dieron una mirada de molestia.- Sé por lo que está pasando James, yo mejor que nadie lo sé. Por eso puedo admitir que aunque no haya sido consciente de lo que hacía es un asesino. Como yo.

\- Entonces con mayor razón me ayudaras a evitar que cometan una injusticia con él, Natasha -dijo Steve, esperando que la espía pudiera darle la información que necesitaba.

\- Intento ayudarte -murmuró Romanoff.- He estado siguiéndolo por algunos días, me costó mucho trabajo encontrar su pista. Es bueno, muy bueno. Tanto o más que yo. Estuvo aquí de paso, después salió del estado y yo me quedé para esperarlos.

\- ¿Sabes hacia donde se dirige? -preguntó Rogers. Sintiendo una ligera opresión en el pecho, provocada por un mal presentimiento. No creía que Bucky estuviera perdiendo el tiempo, vagando sin ninguna razón por el país. Natasha asintió.

\- Sí, sé a dónde se está dirigiendo...está en camino a Washington.

\- ¿Por qué estaría yendo hacia ese lugar en especifico? -preguntó Sam, él no entendía cuales podrían ser los motivos que lo llevaran a ir precisamente a esa ciudad.

\- Eso no importa, tenemos que seguirlo. Lo encontraremos en Washington -afirmó Steve con absoluta seguridad. Acomodó la gorra que llevaba, dispuesto a volver al automóvil que estaban usando. Natasha lo detuvo, tomándolo con firmeza por el brazo.

\- Steve, espera...-dijo la mujer con voz suave.- El porqué se esta dirigiendo ahí, es importante. Deberías saberlo.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir, Natasha? Solo dilo -preguntó Rogers, mirando a la mujer, lleno de preocupación.

\- No se trata nada más de a dónde está yendo, Barnes. También se trata de lo que ha estado haciendo. -Natasha miró a Steve con pesar, no parecía querer hablar con honestidad.- Ha estado recolectando información de Hydra. Ha comprado armamento.

\- Entonces, ¿ya tiene algún nombre? -preguntó, mirando hacia un punto en medio de la nada.- ¿Asesino a alguien en el viaje?

\- Steve...-La rusa negó con la cabeza, suspirando.- Tiene una lista de científicos y miembros de Hydra, de la ex Unión Soviética que estuvieron involucrados en el proyecto del Soldado del Invierno. La mayoría están muertos o retirados por incapacidades físicas. -La espía lo miró con preocupación.- No creo que puedas detenerlo, aun si decide volver a New York contigo.

\- Lo sé -dijo Steve con seguridad, sonriendo un poco.- Aun cuando se eso, quiero intentarlo. Gracias por la información, Natasha.

\- Salió ayer por la noche, pueden alcanzarlo -explicó la pelirroja.- Tengan mucho cuidado y espero que tengan suerte para encontrarlo, no será algo sencillo.

Ambos hombres asintieron. La agente Romanoff volvió a ponerse el casco, ocultando su rostro. Encendió la motocicleta con brusquedad, aferrando sus manos al manubrio antes arrancar el vehículo de dos ruedas, alejándose por la avenida.

\- Vamos, Sam. No perdamos tiempo. -Le dio un suave golpe en el hombro a su amigo que no dudo en seguirlo de regreso al automóvil, aun les quedaba un largo camino por recorrer para encontrar al sargento James Barnes.

**Washington, horas más tarde.**

Bucky caminó un par de calles más antes de detenerse en la acera, frente a un edificio de espaciosos departamentos. Leyó los nombres de los cruces y avenidas, asegurándose de que era la ubicación exacta que había estado buscando. Le dio un ultimo vistazo a la fachada antes de reanudar su caminata por varios cientos de metros. Cruzó la calle cuando el semáforo así se lo permitió, entrando a un edificio mucho más modesto y que no estaba muy lejos de su objetivo. Rentó una habitación en el último piso, necesitaba el acceso a la azotea.

Contrario a lo que una persona normal haría. Se quedó de pie, observando a través de la ventana. Esperando con absoluta tranquilidad y frialdad. Cuando la noche cayó por completo, tomó la mochila deportiva con armas, municiones, objetos que podrían serle útiles. Salió de la pequeña habitación, subiendo las escaleras que daban a la azotea, en silencio. Una vez en el techo, colocó la máscara sobre su rostro, asegurando las armas de fuego, las granadas, municiones y los cuchillos en los respectivos lugares de su ropa de misiones con resistencia a los disparos o los daños. Quería que lo reconocieran como el Soldado del Invierno.

Corrió a través del techo, saltando de una azotea a otra con rapidez, siendo completamente silencioso. No hizo ningún esfuerzo extraordinario. Saltó hasta el edificio que le interesaba, pero no tomó el impulso suficiente para llegar a la azotea, estaba por estrellarse en uno de los muros, pero aprovecho sus rápidos reflejos y sus dedos de metal se aferraron al borde de la ventana del sexto piso, apoyando las plantas de sus pies en el muro. El fuerte agarre de sus dedos y la memoria muscular lo salvaron de llevarse un duro golpe.

Levantó su cuerpo, usando la fuerza sobrehumana de su brazo biónico, equilibrándose para quedar de cuclillas sobre el alféizar. Aplastó el metal corroído del seguro, que mantenía cerrado el cristal con sus dedos de acero, arrancando la pieza con un solo tirón. Abrió la ventana, deslizándose al interior del piso. Se movió sigilosamente en la oscuridad. Sabía que él estaba ahí. Había investigado los horarios de aquel hombre, podía escucharlo moviéndose dentro del dormitorio, poniéndose cómodo luego de un día de trabajo.

¿Había tenido la misma rutina cuando era uno de los encargados de su congelamiento y liberación para misiones? Le freía el cerebro, borraba sus recuerdos, desapareciendo su vida, a la persona que era, obligándolo a actuar como un arma para después llegar a su hogar como si nada, relajarse y convivir como cualquier otra persona normal.

Ese pensamiento le llenaba de rabia. Bucky se sentó en el sofá individual con un arma Browning GP-35 en la mano, mirando la puerta de la habitación con atención hasta que se abrió y del interior salió Igor Kozlov. Uno de los tantos médicos que lo asistió en sus décadas al servicio de Hydra. El hombre que debía rondar los cincuenta años se quedó congelado en el marco de la puerta, sus ojos expresaban una mezcla de sorpresa y terror.

-dó-bryj vyé-chyer, vrach Kozlov_*_ -dijo en ruso. Cargando el arma mientras lo miraba.- Por favor, doctor -señaló el sofá frente a él. Hablando de nuevo en inglés. El hombre mayor obedeció sin rechistar, caminando hasta el sillón y tomando asiento sin apartar sus ojos de lo que podía ver del rostro del Soldado a través de la mascara, de las sombras.

\- Pensé...que el Capitán América te había matado. Que moriste durante la caída de S.H.I.E.L.D. -murmuró el hombre, hablaba con dificultad. Estaba nervioso, no, tenía miedo. Eso es lo que provocaba en los otros.

\- Pasaron muchas cosas durante la caída de S.H.I.E.L.D. La organización se destruyó, Romlow está en alguna cárcel del gobierno, Pierce está muerto y yo...-Hizo una corta pausa, aferrando sus dedos al arma que sostenía.- Yo estoy vivo y recuerdo quién soy. Recuerdo lo que me hicieron -dijo con voz áspera.- Y eres de los pocos que quedan vivos, Doctor. -Lo señaló con el cañón del arma.

\- Soldado...Sargento Barnes, yo no...

\- ¿No querías? ¿No tenías elección? -preguntó con un tono irónico.- Por la forma en que Pierce y las demás cabezas de Hydra confiaban en ustedes, estoy muy seguro que todo lo que hicieron fue por la curiosidad científica y no bajo amenazas, doctor Kozlov.

\- Fuiste la culminación del trabajo de toda una vida, de muchos -dijo el hombre en voz baja.- Una de las mejores creaciones de Hydra. El arma perfecta. Has moldeado la historia con tus propias manos. Deberías estar agradecido, soldado.

La furia ardió con intensidad en el interior de Bucky, podía sentir como se quemaba por dentro. Las palabras salieron de los labios del hombre de ciencia y estaban llenas de arrogancia, de superioridad y admiración. Que el doctor dijera algo como eso, le revolvió el estomago. Su dedo apretó el gatillo, escuchando con satisfacción el grito de Kozlov en el momento que la bala perforó su pierna izquierda a la altura del muslo.

\- Me volvieron un monstruo -dijo de forma dura, mirando al otro hombre con desprecio.- ¡Borraron toda mi maldita vida! ¡Me volvieron un asesino! ¡Fui torturado, usado y desechado como una marioneta! ¿Debo estar agradecido por eso, doctor? ¿Debo sentirme orgulloso de ser el verdugo de Hydra? -gruñó con impotencia. Su dedo temblaba ligeramente sobre el gatillo.

Estaba tentado a disparar mientras observaba como el científico oprimía la herida en la pierna con sus manos, deteniendo la hemorragia. Se acercó a la mesa de trabajo que estaba junto a la ventana, lanzándole a Kozlov una hoja de papel y un bolígrafo. El científico levantó el rostro, mirándolo mientras se estremecía.

\- Quiero los nombres de todos los agentes de Hydra que conozcas y estén vivos, activos además anotaras las ubicaciones de las bases donde has estado trabajando -ordenó Bucky, apuntándole con el arma. Lo miraba con frialdad.- Si no quieres cooperar puedo matarte aquí y ahora, de esa forma me ahorraré la perdida de tiempo.

La amenaza funcionó bastante bien. El doctor no tardó en ponerse a escribir, garabateando en la hoja de papel con sus manos temblorosas. Podía ver la tensión en sus músculos, algunas gotas de sudor resbalaban por el rostro del ruso y la alfombra se manchaba con la sangre que escurría desde la herida en la pierna.

\- S...son todos los que conozco -murmuró Kozlov, entregándole la hoja de papel, la cual le arrebató de entre los dedos.- Por favor...no me mates -suplicó el hombre, mirando el arma de fuego que seguía apuntando directamente a su cabeza. Podía ver el miedo y la desesperación que sentía. Eso mismo había sentido él cuando recordó que no era solo un arma, que tenía un nombre y que había tenido una vida que le había sido arrebatada de golpe.

\- Yo también supliqué...supliqué morir en lugar de servir a sus propósitos -habló en voz baja.- Y la respuesta a mis suplicas fue que me sometieran a una programación. Hydra no conoce la misericordia, eso fue lo que me enseñaron.

\- Sargento Barnes...

\- Para usted no soy el sargento Barnes, no tengo un nombre. Soy el Soldado del Invierno -dijo con tranquilidad. Quería dispararle. Quería matar al hombre para deshacerse de una de las tantas escorias que eran respaldadas por Hydra y que tanto daño le habían hecho. Deberían agradecerle por eliminarlo. Sin embargo sabía que no iba a ser así.

Si mataba a Igor Kozlov, las manos de James Barnes iban a quedar manchadas de sangre y Steve iba a cargar con otra culpa aunque no fuera realmente suya. Sabía que Steve se sentía responsable por todo lo que le pasaba, le dolía que pensara de esa manera, pero desde siempre su amigo había actuado de esa forma. Cargando al mundo sobre sus hombros. Poniendo a los demás antes que a él mismo. Por eso era un héroe. Por eso era el Capitán América.

\- No voy a matarte -dijo de forma inesperada.- Ya tengo la información que necesitaba. Cuando Hydra se enteré de que hablaste de más, vendrán por ti y te darán el castigo que mereces. Entonces sabrás lo que es suplicar por la muerte. -Guardó el arma en su cinturón junto con la hoja de papel con la información. No podría soportar la mirada de preocupación y culpa en los ojos azules de Steve. Tenía que enmendar su camino.

Se acercó hasta el hombre mayor y le cruzó el rostro con un fuerte puñetazo de hierro, dejándolo inconsciente sobre el sofá con la cabeza echada hacia atrás mientras la sangre brotaba de su nariz y sus labios, manchando su barbilla y escurriendo por la piel arrugada de su cuello. Con eso podría quedarse satisfecho, al menos por ese momento.

Cruzó el departamento y salió del lugar de la misma forma sigilosa, atravesando la ventana que había usado para entrar. Se apoyó en el alféizar, saltando desde el borde, manteniendo su cuerpo en vertical antes de caer con fuerza sobre las plantas de sus pies. Se apresuro a recoger del suelo del callejón una chaqueta, gorra y gafas oscuras que previamente había ocultado para tener una huida rápida.

Se cubrió con las prendas, ocultando su identidad lo mejor que podía. En cuanto estuvo listo salió del callejón, caminando con tranquilidad con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de la chaqueta, incluso silbando una vieja canción por lo bajo. Parecía una persona normal y despreocupada. Esa era la clave para mantener un perfil bajo cuando se estaba escapando.

Aun tenía mucho trabajo que hacer. Tenía que deshacerse de algunas bases de Hydra. Solo estaría en paz cuando estuviera seguro de que nadie más iba a sufrir lo mismo que él había pasado, nadie merecía tanto dolor, tanta rabia y confusión. Esta vez, la venganza estaba en sus manos y no en las del equipo del Capitán América.

**Varios días después. **

\- Es inútil, Steve. Si Bucky estuvo aquí, en Washington, es probable que se haya marchado hace días, y no va a volver -dijo Sam, suspirando con algo de frustración, pasando sus manos sobre su cabeza. El soldado era bastante bueno en lo que hacía, era como si estuvieran persiguiendo a un fantasma.

Steve maldijo en voz baja, el gesto era tan poco frecuente que las palabras sonaban bastante mal al salir de los labios del Capitán. Habían encontrado muerto en su departamento a uno de los tantos científicos de Hydra. Según la información del reporte había cometido suicidio, pero una herida de bala en la pierna había levantaba las sospechas de todos, incluidos Falcon. Solo Steve Rogers seguía confiando ciegamente en su amigo de la infancia.

\- Ya debe estar en otra ubicación, siguiendo alguna pista hasta Hydra -murmuró Steve. Se veía cansado, a pesar de que por sus venas seguía corriendo el suero del súper soldado que lo mantenía en una perfecta condición.

\- Steve, amigo, escucha -dijo Sam mientras se acercaba al rubio, dándole una suave palmada en la espalda.- Tienes que regresar con los Vengadores, van a reunirse y te quieren a ti. Yo seguiré la búsqueda de Bucky, si encuentro algo o si tengo suerte y lo llego a encontrar, te avisaré de inmediato.

\- No puedo dejarlo solo, Sam...

\- No lo estas haciendo. Él esta en busca de algo, volverá contigo en el momento adecuado. Necesitar un tiempo fuera, amigo.

Rogers tomó una profunda bocanada de aire. Tal vez Stark tenía razón, tal vez perseguir a Bucky estaba haciendo que se alejara. Quizás no deseaba que lo encontraran. Aunque esas ideas lo desanimaban, se obligó a mantener la esperanza.

\- Esta bien, Sam. Te lo agradezco -Extendió el brazo y le dio un firme apretón a su amigo.- Llámame cada noche. Si llegas a saber algo de él, quiero ser el primero en escucharlo.

\- No lo dudes, Cap. Nos veremos, diviértete con los Vengadores.

\- Eso intentaré, me conformaré con que nadie termine herido. -Steve sonrió con suavidad antes de darle la espalda a su compañero, saliendo de la habitación. Enviando un mensaje a Stark para avisarle que estaría a tiempo para reunirse con ellos.

El Capitán se preguntaba constantemente si aun existía algo más que rescatar entre Bucky y él. ¿Había una oportunidad para recuperar su pasado juntos y convertirlo en un prometedor futuro? Ahora, no estaba tan seguro.

" _Después de haber rescatado a toda la unidad de Bucky, su mejor amigo se perdió entre la muchedumbre de soldados que lo rodeaban, felicitándolo, dándole apretones de mano y palmadas en la espalda. Agradeciéndole por rescatar a los hombres que el mismo ejercito ya había dado por perdidos. Solo los soldados en el campo de guerra sabían que los compañeros de unidad se volvían hermanos, los lazos que se formaban con el hombre que cuidaba tu espalda eran prácticamente irrompibles y muy importantes. _

_Buscó a Bucky en todos lados, los miembros de su unidad estaban en la enfermería o celebrando. Steve encontró al Sargento Barnes en las barracas, estaba terminando de vestirse. Aun se veía algo afectado por lo que sea que le estuvieran haciendo los nazis. _

_\- Buck...-susurró. Su amigo se giró, sonriéndole de la forma que siempre solía sonreírle. Un gesto de absoluta alegría. Se acercó a Bucky y le dio un inesperado abrazo, estrechándolo con fuerza entre sus brazos. Aspirando el aroma familiar de su mejor amigo.- Creí que te había perdido, idiota. _

_\- Por un instante, creo que me perdiste, punk -susurró Bucky, correspondiendo el abrazo con la misma intensidad. Ellos compartían afecto, intimidad y muchas cosas. Habían crecido juntos y siempre se tenían el uno al otro.- Salvaste mi vida, Steve. Sin ti, probablemente segaría perdido. _

_\- No hablemos más de eso. Estas aquí y eso es lo importante, Buck -dijo el Capitán América con seguridad, separándose un poco. Sonriendo verdaderamente agradecido de tener a su amigo de vuelta.- Y claro, que ahora soy más alto que tú. _

_\- Solo cállate, Rogers. -Respondió Bucky de mala gana, tomando a Steve de la nuca con ambas manos, silenciando sus risas al juntar sus bocas en un beso lento, suave. Moviendo sus labios, mezclando sus alientos mientras probaban el sabor del otro. Compartiendo un momento de felicidad en medio del caos de la guerra. "_


	4. Chapter 4

Miércoles de actualización. Un capitulo muy fuerte y que se encamina a unir las historias. Esperaré a ver Age of Ultron para actualizar, pero en lo que esperamos escribiré un bonus especial. ¡Ya verán!

Agradezco sus lecturas y comentarios. ¡Son la inspiración para seguir!

_Recuerden que en cursivas son sueños._

Disfruten la lectura.

_**K.**_

* * *

**Capitulo 1. **

**Sueños, conflictos y pesadillas.**

_Lo que estaba sucediendo era increíble, embriagaba sus sentidos en su totalidad. Podía percibir la textura suave de los labios, el sabor del interior de la boca, el aroma masculino que desprendía la piel. Sus manos se aferraban a la espalda ancha. ¿Por qué estaba besando a Steve? ¿Por qué se sentía tan bien? ¿Por qué no podía alejarlo? No entendía. Sentía que la presión se acumulaba en su cabeza y que podría hacerla estallar en cualquier momento. Sus dedos se aferraron a la parte baja de su espalda, presionando sus cuerpos juntos mientras movía sus labios, enredando sus lenguas con sensuales y lentas caricias, devorando la boca del rubio con besos hambrientos. _

_Su cuerpo estaba caliente, podía sentir como su piel se erizaba. Tenía que admitir que estaba asustado. Sus brazos rodearon al héroe, de tal forma que no se distinguía donde empezaba el cuerpo de uno y terminaba el cuerpo del otro. Le aterraba ese grado de intimidad, de familiaridad. Todo sobre Steve le parecía conocido y al mismo tiempo, tan extraño. Lo confundía por completo. _

_Un áspero gruñido abandonó su garganta. Empujó a Rogers hasta tenerlo contra el muro. Dejando besos húmedos por el pálido y estilizado cuello de Steve. Comenzó a morder con fuerza la carne, succionándola entre sus dientes hasta dejar marcas rojas en la curva. Presionó su pelvis contra su pareja, frotando su sexo endurecido en el cálido cuerpo del otro. Suaves gemidos escapaban de entre sus labios. _

_Sus manos acariciaron los costados de Steve por encima de la camiseta, podía escuchar la respiración agitada y los sonidos de placer que salían de la boca del rubio. No se contuvo, la sensación de ambos compartiendo ese momento era maravillosa, de forma ansiosa metió las manos bajo la prenda de ropa. Deslizando sus dedos por la piel desnuda, percibiendo su calor, las cicatrices, las crestas y depresiones de los músculos bien definidos. Poco a poco fue subiendo por su torso. _

_El corazón latía con rapidez dentro de su pecho, incluso causando un ligero dolor, podía escuchar los latidos en sus oídos. Un ronco gruñido brotó de su garganta. Sus dedos se asomaron por el cuello redondo de la camiseta, acariciando la piel con suavidad._

_\- Buck -murmuró la voz entrecortada de Steve. _

_Sus dedos se metal se aferraron al cuello, hundiéndose en la piel mientras lo apretaba. Parpadeó y de pronto se encontró mirando el rostro lleno de golpes, sangrante e hinchado de Steve. Los ojos azules le miraban sin vida, sus manos aplastaban el cuello con tanta fuerza que podía sentir el hueso de la tráquea. Los labios del héroe estaban abiertos y los ojos estaban vidriosos y sin vida antes de que la cabeza cayera hacia atrás. Bajó su mirada hasta sus manos, estaban manchadas de sangre y no se movían. Seguían ahorcando con fuerza a Steve Rogers. A su amigo. Jadeó, abriendo enormemente los ojos sintiendo como las lágrimas se derramaban por sus mejillas. Un gritó desgarró su garganta e hizo eco en sus oídos. _

James se despertó gritando y sus manos estaban levantadas como si estuvieran estrujando algo entre sus dedos. El sudor le escurría por la piel, todos sus músculos estaban tensos y respiraba de forma errática. Un escalofrío de terror le recorrió el cuerpo. Se movió, sentándose en el borde de la cama, tocando el suelo frío de la habitación de motel con sus pies descalzos. El corazón seguía latiéndole con rapidez y le costaba respirar, sus manos temblaban. Aun podía sentir la sangre pegajosa en sus dedos, sus manos aplastando el cuello del Capitán América.

Estaba aterrado por muchas cosas. Le asustaba que dentro de él bullera tal deseo por Steve, desde que se había vuelto el Soldado del Invierno no había vuelto a tener ese tipo de pensamientos por nadie. Se pasó la mano por la nuca, limpiando el sudor que le escurría. La facilidad con la que había herido a Steve y sobre todo que aun no estaba seguro de que el hombre estuviera a salvo a su lado, era lo que más pánico le daba.

No quería lastimarlo. Y la única manera de estar seguro era mantenerse alejado aunque eso significara que ambos tuvieran que sufrir la distancia. Llevó sus ojos hasta la ventana, aun estaba oscuro. Se levantó de la cama, comenzando a vestirse con el uniforme de las misiones. Cargó las armas de fuego, guardando todas las que pudiera necesitar en los compartimientos adecuados. En cuanto estuvo listo, puso el seguro en la puerta antes de abandonar la habitación, saltando a través de la ventana.

_Había pasado muchas noches a la semana durmiendo con su mejor amigo, Bucky, un hábito que desarrollaron desde su infancia. Tendían las sabanas en el suelo, rodeándose de mullidas almohadas. Solían escabullirse bajo las mantas hacia un mundo privado que solo ambos compartían, un espacio donde Steve no estaba enfermo, ni era débil y en el que Bucky tenía a su familia completa a su lado. Los años habían pasado. Las cosas habían cambiando, y aunque ya no eran simplemente mejores amigos seguían negándose a etiquetar sus sentimientos al ponerle nombre a su relación. _

_Las noches durmiendo juntos seguían siendo frecuentes. Lo único que había cambiado eran las actividades que llevaban a cabo bajo las sabanas. Seguía siendo su universo privado, pero las cosas que sucedían en el habían dejado de ser inocentes hacía mucho. Esos pensamientos se arremolinaron en la mente de Steve antes de disolverse con la oleada de calor que recorrió su cuerpo, dejando salir un corto gemido. _

_El beso húmedo que compartía con Bucky le estaba robando el aliento. Sus labios se movían de la misma forma hambrienta que su compañero utilizaba, sus lenguas se acariciaban, enredándose en sensuales caricias. Con sus dedos podía sentir cada músculo del cuerpo del otro, la piel suave y caliente de cada centímetro de su anatomía. Arqueó un poco su espalda, emitiendo un gemido bajo cuando la boca de su mejor amigo comenzó a descender por su barbilla hasta su cuello y sus manos callosas acariciaron el interior de sus muslos, separando sus piernas. _

_Bucky tenía miedo de lastimarlo. Siempre estaba preocupado por su salud, por su seguridad, pero a pesar del miedo que ambos compartían por su delicado estado. No podían detenerse. Cada que tenían la oportunidad se entregaban a largas y deliciosas horas de aquel placer, que estaba prohibido._

_\- Steve...-jadeó el chico castaño. Mordiendo ligeramente la base de su cuello, succionando la piel que iba a terminar marcada con un moretón. Gimió en voz baja con sus manos acariciando la ancha espalda, aferrando sus dedos a la piel-. ¿Está bien que siga? -preguntó con algo de preocupación, dejando besos suaves por todo su pecho, lamiendo uno de sus pezones antes de morderlo con firmeza, haciéndolo temblar con una sensación de calor que se extendía desde la parte baja de su vientre._

_\- Voy a estar bien, Buck -dijo el rubio con seguridad, toda su piel estaba ardiendo y le costaba trabajo respirar con el corazón latiendo de manera frenética. Su sexo estaba tan duro que comenzaba a doler. Necesitaba a Bucky, necesitaba sentir el contacto entre sus cuerpos-. Y si no sigues, patearé tu trasero desde Brooklyn hasta el otro lado del país -aseguró con decisión. Relajándose al escuchar la carcajada que brotó del pecho de su mejor amigo. _

_\- Punk. -Fue todo lo que murmuró, besando su pecho hasta alcanzar el otro pezón, cubriéndolo con su boca y comenzando a succionarlo. Los dedos de su mano derecha acariciaron la entrada, masajeando de forma suave antes de empezar a empujar muy lentamente uno de sus dedos al mismo tiempo que mordía el pezón, tirando de el con algo de fuerza. _

_\- ¡Bucky! -gimió en voz alta, sintiendo como su cuerpo caliente temblaba con las caricias. Cuando el dedo estuvo por completo en su interior, se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos antes de volver a moverse, preparándolo con mucho cuidado. _

_La sensación ya no era dolorosa como la primera vez, pero seguía siendo incómoda. Provocaba un ligero ardor que poco a poco se atenuaba, siendo opacado por el placer en cuanto se acostumbraba. Un segundo dedo se empujó en el estrecho canal, ambos dígitos se movían con firmeza, explorando el interior, abriéndose en modo de tijeras. Provocando un cosquilleo en el estomago que le hacía dividirse entre pedirle que parara o empujar sus caderas. _

_Un grito escapó de sus labios cuando los dedos rozaron un punto en su interior que le sacudió por completo con una oleada de placer, respiraba agitadamente, necesitaba más de eso. Comenzó a mover sus caderas, empujándolas contra los dedos que lo preparaban. Bucky volvió a reclamar sus labios y él no pudo hacer más que responder, entregándose a las sensaciones que lo atormentaban de manera exquisita. Sus lenguas se entrelazaban, sus labios se movían de manera acompasada. Jadeó al sentir como el castaño mordía su boca, moviendo los dedos más rápido en su interior. _

_\- B...bucky...-gemía sin aliento. El sudor perlaba su piel pálida, sus manos se aferraron a los hombros de su amigo-. Ha...h...hazlo -suplicó. Su miembro estaba dolorosamente erecto, iba a correrse. Sintió los labios en su mejilla, besando su rostro con una infinita dulzura que contrastaban con la forma en que los dedos embestían y hurgaban en su interior. _

_\- Está bien -dijo Bucky con voz áspera, besando su sien. Sacó los dedos con cuidado, acomodándose entre sus piernas hasta que el sexo duro encontró su lugar en su entrada, empujó las caderas con lentitud y lo penetró. Algunos quejidos abandonaron sus labios, sintiendo como su interior se abría y se ajustaba al tamaño de su pareja. Bucky gimió en cuanto su erección estuvo por completo dentro de él. _

_Suspiró aliviado al tener unos momentos para acostumbrarse a la invasión. Las manos de Bucky acariciaban sus costados, su cintura. Los besos eran lentos y profundos. Pronto, se olvidó de todo lo demás. Se concentró en el sabor, la textura y la intensidad de los besos, respondiendo con la misma pasión, aferrando sus dedos al cabello castaño. _

_Las caderas de Bucky comenzaron a moverse, enterrando profundamente su sexo duro en su estrecho pasaje. Imponiendo un vaivén lento, profundo y sensual. Sus cuerpos tibios, perlados en sudor se deslizaban juntos con facilidad, en perfecta sincronía, buscando la culminación del placer que estaban compartiendo. _

_\- Steve...-gimió Bucky con voz grave, los dedos se aferraban a la piel de su cintura, presionando con la fuerza suficiente como para dejar marcas-. E...eres tan...perfecto -murmuró, rozando sus labios con besos dulces y cariñosos. Los brazos rodearon su cuerpo pequeño, se aferró a la nuca y espalda de su mejor amigo quien no dudó en cambiar de posición, terminando de rodillas en el suelo con él montado a horcajadas en sus caderas. Sacándole un profundo gemido cuando la dura cabeza del sexo golpeó el fondo. _

_Sus dedos se aferraron a la espalda de Bucky, enterrando sus uñas suavemente en la piel. Podía sentir como sus cuerpos se volvían uno. La pelvis de su mejor amigo estrellándose en su culo con suficiente fuerza para hacerlo temblar y arrancando gemidos profundos de entre sus labios. La mano derecha de Bucky rodeó su sexo duro, apretando la carne con sus dedos, comenzando a recorrer la extensión palpitante con movimientos lentos que se emparejaron con las duras estocadas. _

_\- ¡B...buck! -El grito desgarró sus cuerdas vocales, la constante fricción en el punto más sensible del interior del pasaje junto con la masturbación, le tenía al borde de su clímax-. N...no...puedo...más -murmuró entre dientes, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados y dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás. Podía sentir su cuerpo arder. De forma inconsciente se encontró a si mismo empujándose hacia abajo, montando la polla de su pareja. Movía sus caderas, trazando círculos, gimiendo con voz suave. _

_El placer se acumulaba en la parte baja de su vientre, ligeros escalofríos le recorrían de pies a cabeza. La excitación era tan intensa que se desconectó por completo. Solo existía el aliento y el aroma de Bucky, el cuerpo tibio y húmedo de Bucky. Cada músculo de su cuerpo estaba tenso, las gotas de sudor resbalaban por su piel pálida._

_Los labios de Bucky asaltaron su boca, tomándolo por sorpresa. No dudó en entregarse sin reservas al beso, devolviéndolo con la misma pasión, dejando que los gemidos de ambos se mezclaran hasta disolverse dentro del sensual contacto. Los dedos del castaño se movieron con mayor rapidez sobre su miembro duro, haciendo que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas, sintiendo algo bullir en su vientre. Una última y violenta estocada. _

_Mordió el labio de su mejor amigo, ahogando el grito que su inesperado orgasmo le provocó._ _Sintió un fuerte tirón en su vientre, un escalofrío placentero recorrió su cuerpo por completo haciéndolo temblar antes de derramar su semilla en la mano de Bucky y entre sus cuerpos. _

_Su entrada se estrechó alrededor de la polla, las paredes del interior palpitaban, aplastando el sexo de su pareja quien dejó salir un ronco quejido mientras llenaba su canal con semen tibio. _

_Se mantuvieron abrazados sin importar que sus pieles estuvieran calientes, pegajosas por el sudor. Ambos disfrutaban de las sensaciones que hormigueaban por sus cuerpos, los cuales permanecían unidos como si fueran una sola persona. El único sonido en la habitación era el del violento latir de sus corazones al unísono y sus respiraciones jadeantes. En esos momentos, Steve se sentía completo, dichoso y feliz. Todo lo que pudiera agobiarlo, que lo entristeciera o fuera motivo de enojo, se esfumaba hasta desaparecer mientras Bucky estuviera a su lado. Cuando no tenía nada, tenía Bucky y eso era como si tuviera todo. _

_\- ¿Te hice daño? -preguntó la voz ronca de Barnes, sonaba lleno de preocupación mientras lo estrechaba entre sus brazos. Sintió como ocultaba el rostro entre la curva de su cuello, percibía su respiración tibia, provocando cosquillas en su piel. Sonrió con cariño, abrazándolo con toda la fuera que disponía._

_\- Nunca me harías daño, Buck -respondió con sinceridad, besando la cima de su cabeza-. Estoy bien. _

_Bucky dejó escapar un suspiró, aliviado luego de escuchar las palabras. Con mucho cuidado dejó que su miembro flácido se deslizara con lentitud fuera de su pareja, ayudándolo a acomodarse en el lío de mantas que era su cama provisional._

_\- Steve. -La voz del castaño llamó su atención. Estaban acostados uno al lado del otro-. Voy a enlistarme en el ejercito. -Soltó la noticia de forma tranquila, seria. Sabía que ninguna palabra, reclamo o mal gesto haría cambiar de opinión a su amigo. Él deseaba fervientemente servir a su país, ser un soldado, pero hasta el momento no lo había logrado._

_James sí lo lograría. Sería un soldado excepcional, estaría orgulloso de él aunque también se preocuparía constantemente. _

_\- Serás un excelente soldado. Intentaré alcanzarte tan pronto como me sea posible -dijo el rubio con seguridad, sonriendo al escuchar que Bucky resoplaba y murmuraba lo testarudo que era. Una risa escapó de sus labios-. Idiota. Estamos juntos hasta el final, eh. _

_\- Eres un maldito punk -susurró Bucky quien sonreía, dándole un beso corto en los labios antes de acurrucarse junto a él para dormir. Tenían que descansar y estando en los brazos de su mejor amigo era algo muy sencillo, algo que disfrutaba. Si tan solo pudieran permanecer de esa forma por siempre, ese fue el deseo de Steve durante aquella cálida noche. La última noche que compartieron. _

Steve, ahora conocido como el Capitán América, abrió los ojos. Miraba el techo de su habitación con atención. Podía sentir que su corazón se estrujaba de forma dolorosa dentro de su pecho. El solo recordar el sueño que había tenido, una memoria de muchos años atrás, le dificultaba la respiración. Se sentó en la cama, pasando los dedos de su mano derecha entre sus cabellos rubios, revolviéndolos. Intentaba, inútilmente, calmar su excitación. Su corazón golpeaba con fuerza dentro de su pecho.

Había sido tan ingenuo en ese entonces, pensando que Bucky y él podrían tener una pequeña oportunidad de estar juntos...ahora, parecían tenerla. El problema es que su mejor amigo se negaba a aceptarla.

\- ¿Dónde estás, Buck? -murmuró con frustración. Escondiendo el rostro entre sus manos, dejando caer la cabeza. Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no llorar. La verdad es que se estaba cayendo a pedazos, estaba perdido en una época a la que no le pertenecía. El peso de la culpa y la responsabilidad sobre sus hombros, lo estaba destruyendo.

¿Qué tenía en esos momentos? Nada.

Nada estaba saliendo como hubiera querido. Anthony Stark intentaba crear algo para proteger al mundo, para que gente como él, para que gente como los Vengadores no fueran necesarios. Era consciente de que eran humanos y que tenían fallas, por eso había ideado crear algo que fuera perfecto. Sin embargo, no todas las ideas podían pasarse del papel a la realidad. Comenzaba a frustrarse. La botella casi vacía de whisky era una señal equivocaba de su poca paciencia. Se pasó una mano por el rostro ojeroso y cansado.

Volvió a llenar el vaso de cristal con licor antes de dejarse caer en la silla, resbalando su cuerpo por el respaldo hasta quedar en una posición cómoda. Bebió un sorbo sintiendo como el liquido resbalaba por su garganta, dejando una ligera sensación de calor. Tan agradable. Jarvis le había avisado que Steve no podía dormir así que en esos momentos se dedicaba a espiarlo a través de las cámaras instaladas en el gimnasio. Hacer eso, no era algo de lo que se sintiera orgulloso, pero no podía evitarlo. Aun tenía sentimientos intensos hacia el Capi-paleta, pero sobre todas las cosas, odiaba no poder superar lo que sentía.

Nunca iba a admitir que el tiempo que compartió con Steve había sido uno de los más felices en su vida. Lo había arruinado, no solo lo había engañado una o dos veces, no, le había mentido. A él y a Pepper. No podía borrar de su memoria la expresión de furia, de dolor, de Rogers cuando los encontró a su pelirroja asistente y a él en la cama. En su defensa había estado muy tenso después de lo de New York, bebiendo mucho. Steve ni siquiera había avisado que iba en camino a la Torre. No todo era su culpa.

Miró con atención a Steve, quien golpeaba el saco de boxeo con una fuerza impresionante. Lograba que el saco se alejara de él, moviéndose de un lado a otro. Estaba enfadado. Podía notarlo y sabía por quien. James Buchanan Barnes, el solo nombre le dejó un sabor amargo en la boca. El asesino de sus padres, el hombre a quien Steve amaba. Se terminó el whisky en el vaso de un solo trago. Disfrutando de la sexy visión que representaba el soldado mientras se ejercitaba.

**_Señor, el resto de los Vengadores y sus invitados han llegado a la Torre. _**

Anunció la voz de su mayordomo personal, sacándolo de su mundo de fantasías. Evitando que comenzara a masturbarse ahí mismo, cual si fuera un adolescente que no ha tenido sexo. Suspiró profundamente.

\- Gracias por avisarme, Jarvis. Iré a ducharme y dormir un rato. Asegúrate de que todos tengan lo que sea que necesiten y cualquier noticia de Barnes, quiero ser el primero en saberla -ordenó a la inteligencia artificial antes de ponerse de pie, saliendo del taller para ir a encerrarse a su habitación. Sin siquiera imaginar lo que pasaría en las siguientes horas y días.

Los asesinos recorrían el interior de los pasillo de la Torre de los Vengadores. Stark los había invitado para una reunión del equipo. Natasha había aceptado encantada, necesitaba descansar luego de todo lo que había sucedido con la caída de S.H.I.E.L.D. Clint no había estado tan seguro de asistir, no tenía un buen presentimiento además había estado ocupado con otros asuntos.

\- Me gustaba tu cabello largo, no entiendo porque lo volviste a cortar -dijo tranquilamente mientras caminaba junto a la espía.

\- No es muy práctico a la hora de luchar además necesitaba otra identidad. Ser otra persona, tú sabes como es esto -respondió con una sonrisa. Ambos llevaban poco equipaje, ninguno pensaba quedarse más de lo necesario debido a que el deber llamaba.

\- ¿Por qué aceptaste venir aquí, Natasha? Y quiero la respuesta verdadera, te conozco lo suficiente para saber cuando ocultas algo -habló el halcón, mirando fijamente a su compañera de equipo. Del cuello de la mujer pendía el collar con dije de flecha que él le había regalado en su cumpleaños.

\- Me tienes -dijo Natasha con un tono divertido, haciéndolo reír un poco-. Estoy preocupada por Steve. Todo lo que paso, el encuentro hostil con Barnes. Me preocupa lo que puede estar pasando por su cabeza. Y estoy en duda con él, salvó mi vida.

\- Natasha...deja de intentar devolverle los favores a todos los que te ayudan. -Negó con la cabeza-. Te aseguro que no estas en deuda con nadie.

\- Lo estoy. Con Steve y contigo...aunque al menos a ti, ya pude salvarte una vez.

\- Y te lo agradezco, compañera. Me gusta tener mi personalidad y mente propia -dijo con una sonrisa. Se detuvieron un poco al pasar junto al laboratorio de Banner. Se oían algunos sonidos así que el doctor debía estar trabajando hasta tarde.

\- Deberíamos entrar, hace tiempo que no vemos a Bruce -dijo la asesina con buen animo.

\- ¿No has estado hablando con él? -preguntó Clint, levantando una ceja. No era estúpido, sabía que aquellos dos estaban en contacto constante y se mantenían informados de todo. Era un hecho que conocía, no estaba muy seguro de que le agradara.

\- Si, pero...-Interrumpió a Natasha con cierta brusquedad.

\- Bueno, entra tú y salúdalo. Yo iré a dormir. Estoy acabado -dijo con voz baja-. Nos vemos después, Nat.

Se apresuró a recorrer lo que le faltaba del pasillo, mirando de reojo como Romanoff entraba al laboratorio. Sintió un nudo en el estomago. ¿Por qué le iba a molestar que esos dos fueran mejores amigos? Estaba bien, solo. Después de todo así lo había querido él. Con los sentimientos negativos hechos un nudo en su interior, entró al que sería su dormitorio durante la estancia en la Torre.

Un par de días habían transcurrido mientras rastreaba la base de Hydra que estaba ubicada en aquel estado. Bucky sabía que no podía acabar con la organización él solo, corta una cabeza y dos más crecen solían decir los agentes. Sin embargo el podía seguir intentando, al menos se sentía mejor consigo mismo cuando podía eliminar una base, por pequeña que fuera. Al menos, se aseguraba de que en ese lugar nunca le harían a otros lo que le habían hecho a él.

Giró el cuerpo con rapidez, pateando la cabeza del agente con tanta fuerza que lo derribo al suelo, terminando de recargar sus armas. Disparó ambas pistolas, una, dos, tres veces, acertando cada tiro. Hundiendo una bala en seis sujetos de seguridad de la base de Hydra. Pegó en la pared otra bomba con detonador. Era la segunda. Un nuevo grupo de hombres con armas se acercaban por el pasillo.

Corrió hacia ellos sin ningún temor. Estampando su puño de metal en el rostro de uno de los sujetos, viendo como caía inconsciente mientras pateaba el plexo solar de otro quien termino cayendo encima del agente que estaba detrás, ambos cayendo al suelo. Bloqueó con el brazo una patada que había lanzado otro de los hombres, enganchó su brazo alrededor de la extremidad y lo acercó más a su cuerpo golpeándole el rostro con su otro codo. Lo dejó desplomarse frente a él. Tomó un par de armas de los hombres caídos.

Recorrió la base por completo, quitando del camino a los agentes de Hydra, revisando cada centímetro del lugar en busca de cosas o personas peligrosas y dejando pequeñas bombas que iban a servir a su propósito final. Destruir la edificación. Cuando terminó, dejó caer las armas al suelo, respirando con cierta dificultad. Un hilo grueso y viscoso de sangre mojaba su brazo humano a la altura del hombre donde su uniforme tenía una rasgadura debido al roce de una bala. Algunas gotas de sudor caían por su piel.

Sabía que casi todo el personal había sido evacuado. No eran inocentes, pero tampoco estaba ahí para hacer una masacre sin sentido. Abandonó el edificio por una de las salidas de emergencia, corriendo entre la arboleada del bosque que rodeaba la base, subió hasta terreno elevado. Sacó el detonador de su cinturón, tomó una profunda respiración antes de oprimir el botón escuchando el estruendo de las explosiones en conjunto. Segundos después las instalaciones se derrumbaron, levantando una nube de polvo, enviando una raga de viento en todas direcciones.

Sentía una especie de satisfacción al ver como esos lugares caían hechos polvo. Corta una cabeza y dos más crecen. En esos momentos, Hydra estaba haciendo sus movimientos, creando más bases, reclutando más seguidores. No era suficiente, pero por el momento era lo mejor que podía hacer. Se alejó de los restos de la base, saliendo del bosque luego de quitarse la mascara. Su sorpresa fue enorme al darse cuenta de que al lado de la carretera se encontraba el sujeto conocido como Falcón, el nuevo compañero de Steve.

Apretó los dientes. Estaba frustrado por haber sido atrapado, la sonrisa en el rostro del hombre estaba agotando su paciencia. Su mano humano se deslizó hasta uno de los costados de su pantalón, casi rozando la empuñadura del cuchillo. Se detuvo al ver que Falcón levantaba las palmas extendidas en un gesto de rendición.

\- Hey amigo, no vine a lastimarte y tampoco pienso capturarte o llevarte a algún lado así que...-señalo el cuchillo-. Nada de agresiones. Hablemos.

\- ¿Por qué has venido entonces? -preguntó con brusquedad, mirándolo.

\- Por Steve. Lo sabes -respondió el hombre de color con tranquilidad. Sosteniendo su mirada.

Con solo escuchar el nombre sintió un escalofrío en la espalda y el corazón le dio un vuelco dentro del pecho. Apretó los dientes con tanta fuerza que bien podría romperlos. No quería esos confusos recuerdos, sentimientos y necesidades. Quería expiar su larga lista de crímenes, lo necesitaba. No quería seguir alimentando unos deseos que no podían cumplirse. Él no merecía a Steve.

\- No pienso volver. No hago nada malo, díselo y vete de una vez -gruñó con frustración, acercándose a su motocicleta. Podía sentir la presencia de Falcón, sin apartarse demasiado de él.

\- Él te necesita, Sargento Barnes. -Escuchó el murmullo. Se detuvo en seco-. Ha pasado por muchas dificultades, está al borde de sus propios limites. No puede cargar la seguridad del mundo en sus hombros, no lo entiende. Le pregunté qué es lo que lo hacía feliz, y dijo que no lo sabía, pero creo que lo sé. Te necesita a ti para encontrar un equilibrio con esta nueva vida.

Sabía que no le estaba mintiendo. Creía conocer a Steve, tenía la mayoría de sus memorias. Sabía que era un hombre como ningún otro, que ponía el bienestar de los demás por encima del suyo. Constantemente debía cuidarlo, ponerle un limite a sus locuras, anclarlo a la realidad. Hacerlo ver que sus capacidades no eran ilimitadas. Eso era lo que hacía James Barnes. Lo había hecho desde que eran niños.

¿Podría hacerlo una vez más?

Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando escuchó el sonido de un teléfono móvil. De reojo vio como Falcón leía la pantalla de su móvil, maldiciendo por lo bajo mientras volvía a guardar el aparato y sacaba unas llaves.

\- ¿Steve, está bien? -El ex-soldado del invierno se traicionó a si mismo. Dejando que el tono de su voz denotara preocupación.

\- Natasha dice que tenemos robots asesinos por toda la ciudad y que podría ser de ayuda. -Lo miró fijamente-. ¿Vienes? Ellos necesitan a alguien que les cubran las espalda.

\- Sí -respondió antes de montar la motocicleta. Metió la llave en la ranura de ignición, encendiendo el motor con un rugido. Rogers necesitaba que pateara su trasero-. Te sigo.

\- Así se habla, Sargento -dijo Falcón con buen animo, subiendo al auto. Arrancando con rapidez, empezando a conducir por la carretera que parecía interminable, siguiéndolo de cerca apenas un par de metros detrás.

Se olvidó por completo del cansancio, de su herida y de lo peligroso que resultaba Rogers para su cordura. Tenían que volver cuanto antes a New York. Incluso los Vengadores necesitaban ayuda de vez en cuando.


	5. Chapter 5

Buenas!

Lamento la tardanza en la continuación de este fanfic. Quise esperarme a que Avengers Age of Ultron tuviera suficiente tiempo en taquilla para no spoilear a nadie con este capitulo xD ya que aquí narre mi visión de como debió haber sido la batalla final contra Ultron!

Este capitulo es conocido como un puente en la historia, conectando los puntos dispersos y aquí comienza el romance Stucky, entre otras cosas. Por cierto en mi cuenta en wattpad subi un bonus de la historia por si les interesa leerlo :D

Espero que disfruten la lectura. Volveré a la actualización continua, gracias!

_**K.**_

* * *

**Capitulo 2.**

**Encuentros.**

Cuando Bucky arribó a la ciudad junto a War Machine y Falcón, la escena con la que se encontró era mucho peor de lo que había llegado a imaginar. Todo el lugar parecía un campo de guerra, de pronto se encontraron en medio del desastre y la invasión de robots.

\- ¿Vas a estar bien, James? -preguntó Falcón mientras desplegaba sus alas. Lo miraba con algo de preocupación.

\- No te preocupes por mi. Si encuentran a Steve, infórmenme -respondió con seriedad. Llevaba las ropas habituales de su trabajo como Winter Soldier. Sam asintió en silencio. Ambos hombres emprendieron el vuelo, comenzando a alejarse en distintas direcciones con el único fin de ayudar a las personas y detener de una vez por todas a los enemigos. A donde quiera que miraba había destrucción, los civiles huían y se refugiaban en cualquier lugar seguro que podían encontrar. Maldijo en ruso terminando de acomodar la mascara sobre su rostro, no necesitaba ser reconocido en esos momentos.

Un par de esos robots llamados Ultron, al menos así habían sido llamados por Sam, se dirigían hacia un grupo de civiles. Su cuerpo reaccionó con rapidez, desenfundó dos pistolas Steyr TMP sosteniéndolas con firmeza, abriendo una ráfaga de disparos contra las máquinas. El ruido a su alrededor desapareció mientras se enfocaba solo en el sonido de su respiración, de los disparos chocando contra el metal y el sonido de los casquillos cayendo al suelo. Uno de los Ultron cayó desde atrás, encima de él. Bucky logró mantener el equilibrio, inclinando su cuerpo hacia abajo. Su mano de metal soltó la pistola y en su lugar se aferró con firmeza al robot, abollando el esqueleto con la potencia de su presión. Lo arrancó de su espalda, azotando la maquina contra el suelo y aplastando su rostro con la fuera de su brazo biónico.

Tronó su cuello, escuchando el crujido de los músculos y huesos. Levantó su arma del suelo antes de clavar sus ojos en los rostros de las asustadas personas que lo miraban con una mezcla de agradecimiento y desconfianza. Los sonidos de la batalla eran ensordecedores para aquellos que no estaban familiarizados.

\- Busquen refugio. Reúnanse en grandes grupos, vendrán a sacarlos de aquí -ordenó con tranquilidad antes de seguir su camino, abriéndose paso entre las enfurecidas maquinas que no dejaban de aparecer, intentando mantenerlo lejos de donde debía ser el centro de la batalla.

No mostró piedad con ningún Ultron. No tenía porque preocuparse por aniquilarlos, no eran más que un montón de chatarra controlados por una inteligencia artificial. Su puño de metal se estrelló en el rostro de uno de ellos, dándole una intensa descarga eléctrica que lo hizo humear y apagarse antes de caer al suelo como un bulto. Bucky se detuvo por un momento, volviendo a cargar sus pistolas Steyr.

"¿Donde está, Sargento Barnes?" preguntó la voz de War Machine a través del comunicador.

\- Acercándome a donde se está llevando a cabo la fiesta -dijo en voz alta. Pudo escuchar explosiones y los rugidos de una enorme bestia. Debía ser Hulk. Lo recordaba de los archivos.- ¿Dónde estás tú? -preguntó notando que unas sombras se acercaban por su espalda. Esquivó las balas con un salto hacia atrás, girando en el aire. Apretó el gatillo, dejando que su dedo lo mantuviera aplastado mientras las ráfagas de balas que disparaba se impactaban en el esqueleto de los robots que los hizo desplomarse, inútiles y arruinados.

"Estoy por ayudar a Stark." Respondió la voz del otro soldado. "Acabo de ver a Steve."

\- ¿Dónde? -Se apresuró a preguntar, estaba preocupado. Una parte de él, olvidada, pero que aun existía profundamente enterrada en su interior, le advertía que debía estar peleando junto al Capitán América, su obligación era cuidar su espalda. Tenía que mantenerlo a salvo.

"Se encuentra a unos 900 metros al norte desde tu posición actual. Justo en el centro de la batalla." Escuchó la voz desde su comunicador.

Cuando se encontraba a punto de responder sintió como la tierra comenzaba a vibrar bajo sus pies, un fuerte terremoto sacudió el suelo. Podía escuchar los gritos de los cientos de personas y el sonido de la tierra quebrándose. Flexionó ligeramente sus rodillas, manteniendo el equilibrio mientras su mano se aferraba al mango del arma del fuego. Una vez que estuvo seguro de su equilibrio comenzó a correr en la dirección donde Steve se encontraba en medio del combate.

\- Voy a ayudar a Steve -dijo a través del comunicador.

Escuchó el sonido de la estática y palabras entrecortadas, la tierra seguía moviéndose bajo sus pies, comenzando a levantarse. Un pedazo de la tierra estaba siendo desprendido. Bucky se apresuró a saltar, aferrando sus manos a lo que quedaba del asfalto, la tierra suelta caía entre sus dedos hacia el vacío. Apretó los labios, intentando no aferrarse con demasiada fuerza como para desprender un pedazo de tierra y terminar cayendo.

" ¡Bucky, necesito tu ayuda! " dijo la voz de Sam en su oído.

\- No es un buen momento, Falcón -respondió con voz grave, alcanzando con su mano artificial un pedazo de alguna pieza solida y bien arraigada a la tierra.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. acaba de aparecer para sacar a los civiles que quedaron atrapados, pero están siendo atacados por Ultron. Necesitan nuestra ayuda."

Con un solo impulso terminó de subir a la isla flotante, quedando de pie sobre lo que parecía haber sido una calle.

\- Pero, Steve...-replicó antes de escuchar el sonido lejano de disparos.

"Steve estará bien. Puede cuidarse solo y tiene a los Vengadores de su lado." Sabía que Wilson tenía razón. Tenía que ayudar a mantener a salvo a esas personas, iba a ser una manera de compensar un poco de todo el mal que había hecho a lo largo de las décadas siendo un asesino para el enemigo. Suspiró profundo.

\- Mierda -dijo con algo de enfado-. Ven por mi y deshagámonos de el montón de chatarra que creo Stark.

"Eso quería oír, levanta el brazo" dijo la voz divertida de Falcón a través de la comunicación. Bucky arrugó el ceño, obedeciendo de mala gana la indicación, levantó su brazo biónico y de pronto, sus pies se despegaron del suelo con apenas un sonido saliendo de sus labios. Estaba en el aire, siendo sujetado por Falcón.

\- Espero que tengas buena puntería desde el aire -habló Wilson en voz alta, planeado en el cielo.

\- Soy de los mejores -respondió con voz dura, quitando el seguro de su pistola ametralladora Steyr. Su dedo hundió el gatillo comenzando a disparar contra las maquinas que intentaban subir al helicarrier y hacer daño a los civiles que subían a la nave en un intento por desalojar el pedazo de tierra que ascendía cada vez más alto. De forma curiosa, él y Falcón hacían un gran equipo. Derribaron a la mayoría de los robots que habían intentado lastimar a las personas.

En el momento que todo termino, Bucky sintió como su corazón palpitaba cuando a distancia logró distinguir la figura y los colores del Capitán América. Estaba bien, estaba a salvo. Una parte de él deseaba apresurarse junto al otro hombre, pero no se permitió satisfacer ese anhelo. Muchas cosas habían sucedido y seguirían sucediendo en los siguientes días. Tendría que darle espacio por unos días, pero volver a ver a Steve, hablar con él, era una necesidad que tendría que esperar.

Lo que Bucky no esperó es que mientras se alejaba de todo el bullicio, la ciudad en ruinas y el helicarrier, en su camino se encontraría con Nick Fury quien lo miraba con su usual expresión seria, analizándolo y calculando que tan útil podría serle en un futuro.

\- Me gustaría hablar con usted, Sargento Barnes. Si tiene algunos minutos libres -dijo de forma tranquila, casi amable.

El Soldado del Invierno no se negó, después de todo aun era un criminal, un traidor. Además nadie le negaba algo a Fury. En silencio lo siguió al interior de una de las naves que acompañaban al Helicarrier, evitando a toda costa ser visto por otras personas.

...

_Un par de semanas después._

_Instalaciones de entrenamiento de los Nuevos Vengadores._

_0700 horas._

Las puertas de la sala de reuniones, que se encontraba junto a la oficina de Fury, se abrieron dejando entrar a la Viuda Negra. Natasha iba vestida con su atuendo de trabajo usual, a pesar de que su expresión no revelaba nada. Le parecía sumamente curioso que el líder de S.H.I.E.L.D. la llamara antes del entrenamiento del equipo de novatos.

\- ¿Sucede algo? ¿Existe una nueva amenaza con la que debamos tratar -preguntó la rusa.

\- Quiero que estés al pendiente de un nuevo miembro del equipo, alguien que estará trabajando con nosotros de manera extraoficial -explicó el hombre con un tono misterioso que la rusa conocía demasiado bien.

\- ¿Quién e...? -La pregunta murió en sus labios cuando la puerta que conectaba a la oficina con la sala de reuniones, se abrió. Una figura oscura entró y se mantuvo a cierta distancia con los brazos cruzados. James Buchanan Barnes, mejor conocido como el Soldado del Invierno estaba ahí.

\- Creo que recordaras al Sargento Barnes -dijo Fury, mirando con atención las reacciones de ambos.

\- Lo recuerdo -dijo con firmeza, alzando una ceja mientras veía al hombre que se mantenía en los pensamientos de Steve-. Recuerdo que intentó matarme.

\- Dos veces -respondió Barnes con una expresión seria y por un segundo creyó haber visto una pizca de arrepentimiento en sus ojos-. Lamento haber puesto en peligro tu vida. Simplemente estaba siguiendo ordenes de forma ciega e incondicional. No era yo mismo.

\- En vista de que todo ha sido aclarado. Te pediré que trabajes de cerca con Barnes, Natasha -ordenó el hombre del parche-. Tenemos que ser cuidados con cada paso que damos, ahora estamos bajo el minucioso escrutinio público de todo el mundo. ¿Entendido?

\- Entendido, señor. -Se apresuró a responder la espía rusa.

\- En ese caso, lo mejor es que salgan de aquí de una vez. -Fury le entregó una carpeta a la agente-. Su equipo tiene una misión, agente Romanoff.

La agente asintió en silencio saliendo de la sala de reuniones con la carpeta en sus manos, a su lado caminaba el Soldado del Invierno. En el momento que se encontraron a una distancia prudente de la oficina de Nick Fury, Natasha se detuvo y su mano derecha sujeto con fuerza uno de los brazos del soldado, obligándolo a detenerse. Se miraban fijamente.

\- ¿Qué es lo que en realidad estas haciendo aquí, Barnes? -preguntó con algo de brusquedad. Como una niña que había crecido sin hogar, sin amigos, formada como una asesina, Natasha se había vuelto una mujer muy leal y protectora con sus nuevos amigos.

\- Quiero redimir aunque sea un poco del daño que he hecho -respondió de forma tranquila-. Y no voy a mentirte, también quiero volver a ver a Steve.

\- Si en verdad quisieras verlo, ya lo habrías buscado. -Contraatacó la mujer pelirroja, quedándose a la defensiva. Sus ojos miraban con dureza al hombre quien mantenía el rostro pegado al suelo como si hubiera algo muy interesante en el.

\- Tú...-susurró la voz áspera-. Tú me recuerdas, ¿no es así, Natt? -preguntó con apenas un hilo de voz.

Después de que la magia de la Bruja Escarlata jugara con su mente, sus recuerdos dolorosos y profundamente enterrados se revolvieron, emergiendo desde el fondo de su mente. Recordó sus años de entrenamiento, recordó la operación. Un suspiró profundo salió de sus labios-. Te recuerdo. Dejaré que seas tú quien se revele frente a Steve, pero no lo lastimes de ninguna forma o te daré caza hasta asesinarte, Barnes. -Natasha le advirtió con severidad, algo de tristeza se reflejaba en su tono. Su tiempo juntos había terminado con la caída de la Unión Soviética-. Estaremos en contacto -dijo en voz baja, soltándolo y pasando a su lado, alejándose por el pasillo que llevaba hasta la sala de entrenamiento donde se encontraría con el equipo.

...

Barton maldijo cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba perdido en medio de la nada. Genial. Se había perdido en una montaña alejada de la mano del hombre con nada más que una mochila de supervivencia, arco y flecha. Sin importar la cantidad de gruesas capas de ropa invernal que llevara encima, el frío seguía entumiendo sus miembros, colándose hasta sus huesos. Se movía con dificultad sobre el terreno escarpado y complicado alrededor de la cordillera, escalando poco a poco con el único sonido de su respiración agitada.

¿Por qué había aceptado esa búsqueda? No estaba del todo seguro, pero no soportaba la tristeza de Natasha, su expresión de preocupación. Aunque una parte muy pequeña de su interior sentía una ligera satisfacción con la desaparición del doctor Banner. Una punzada de envidia y celos se mantenía constante en su interior. Era un hombre egoísta, no podía negarlo. Una maldición escapó de sus labios abiertos. La herida en su costado seguía palpitando, podía sentir el ligero dolor punzando.

Una fuerte corriente de aire helado lo obligo a cerrar los ojos, moviendo su cuerpo. Escuchó el crujido de la roca entre sus dedos. Esto no puede empeorar pensó el rubio, la roca se desprendió y el arquero se resbaló por la ladera, perdiendo el equilibrio en el borde, cayendo hacia atrás junto a un montón de nieve y pedazos de piedra. Bien, aquí es donde voy a morir pensó. Lo bizarro de la situación era bastante cómico.

Clint pudo reaccionar con rapidez y aferró su mano derecha a una raíz que sobresalía entre dos enormes pedruscos, golpeando su rostro contra la piedra con un ligero rebote. Por un momento creyó que estaba a salvo, pero la rama crujió e hizo un sonido seco, partiéndose y dejándolo caer de nuevo hacia el vacío. Un gritó desgarró su garganta haciendo eco entre las montañas, su cuerpo impactó la superficie y el dolor estalló en su costado izquierdo. Un montón de nieve le cayó encima, cubriéndolo casi por completo. La cabeza estaba dándole vueltas, el dolor era insoportable y estaba dificultándole respirar. Tal vez se había hecho una herida en la cabeza y ahora estaba imaginando cosas, porqué podía jurar que había sentido que las enormes rocas de la montaña vibraban. ¿Un terremoto? ¿Qué tan mala podía ser su suerte? Una sombra oscura lo cubrió.

\- Oh diablos...por fin me reconocían en la calle como un Vengador -murmuró con sarcasmos, cerrando los ojos y dejándose arrastrar, sus pensamientos envueltos en una bruma espesa, hasta quedar inconsciente en medio de la nada.

...

En algún punto de sus vidas, todo líder cuestionaba sus habilidades para estar al mando de sus subordinados. Ese momento había llegado para Steve, justo en medio de una misión. El Capitán América apretó los dientes mientras golpeaba con el escudo a uno de los atacantes, dejando que el hombre cayera al suelo, inconsciente. Falcón y War Machine se encontraban cubriéndoles las espaldas, eliminando desde el aire cualquier peligro potencial. La Bruja Escarlata y Visión se mantenían detrás de él a una distancia prudente, usando sus poderes para abrirse camino a través de las defensa colocadas en el perímetro de la base del grupo terrorista.

\- ¿Natasha estás ahí? -preguntó a través de la comunicación-. Dime que ya desactivaste la barrera de protección.

"No soy Stark, hago mi mejor esfuerzo, Cap...y..." Pudo escuchar el sonido de la respiración de la pelirroja, el estruendo de un fuerte golpe.

\- ¡No podemos seguir esperando! -reclamó la joven mujer, Wanda quién había estado lidiando con las consecuencias de sus actos-. ¡Podrían haber más como yo, como mi hermano! -Visión intentó detenerla, tomándola por el brazo, pero sin la verdadera intención de retenerla por lo que la joven se liberó con facilidad.

\- ¡Wanda, no lo hagas! -advirtió el Capitán América, pero la joven mujer lo ignoró. Invocando sus poderes para lanzar un rayo de energía carmesí directo a la barrera que les impedía entrar en la base. El ataque se disvolvio sin causar ningún efecto. Los cañones de las armas de largo alcance que se encontraban montados en lo alto de la base, giraron directamente hacia ellos comenzando a disparar-. Cuidado -alertó Steve. Visión uso su habilidad para volverse intangible, los disparos lo atravesaban sin hacer ningún daño. Siendo el líder nato que era, Steve se lanzó hasta quedar frente a la Bruja Escarlata, cubriéndolos ambos con el escudo-. Visión, encárgate. -Pidió a través de la comunicación.

"Como ordene, Capitán" respondió la tranquila voz del sintezoide el cual se elevó aun más alto en el cielo, volando alrededor del perímetro mientras disparaba un rayo de energía desde el centro de su frente, destruyendo todas y cada una de las armas sin siquiera sufrir un daño.

La barrera de protección terminó por desvanecerse en apenas unos segundos, Steve se puso de pie y tomó a Wanda de la mano, tirando de ella hacia arriba, ayudándola a ponerse de pie-. Eso fue un buen trabajo, Natasha. Gracias, pero ahora te necesitaremos en el interior -dijo el Capitán América a través del comunicador, guiando al resto del equipo al interior de la base con la única intención de apoderarse del peligroso armamento alienígena que intentaban replicar los científicos de HYDRA.

Natasha arrugó el ceño, una maldición en ruso escapo de sus labios-. Deberías dar la cara, imbécil...-murmuró para si misma. Sabía que esa pequeña ayuda tenía que provenir James Buchanan Barnes. El Soldado del Invierno estaba vigilando sus pasos, movidose para cumplir con sus propia misión, pero sin descuidar en ningún momento el cuidado de Steve.

Casi pudo escuchar a Romanoff maldiciéndolo. Diciéndole lo estúpido que es. Un esbozo de sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios con solo imaginar la escena. El Soldado del Invierno aprovechó el alboroto que los Nuevos Vengadores estaban provocando, usando la distracción para infiltrarse en los espacios ocultos de la fortaleza que se mantenían bajo tierra, lugares donde se experimentaba como ingeniería reversa aplicada en tecnología que no era de ese mundo. Estaban creando armas peligrosas que podían acabar con cientos de miles de personas.

Se aseguró de que no hubiera ninguna cámara antes de presionar el botón del elevador, la cabina comenzó a moverse en descenso casi de forma inmediata. Cuándo se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de llegar a su destino, flexionó las rodillas tomando un fuerte impulso, aferrando sus manos a la parte superior del rustico elevador, quedando colgado. Iba a aprovechar el factor sorpresa.

La caja de metal se detuvo con un movimiento brusco, vibrando un poco. Hubo un sonido, luego las puertas se abrieron de par en par. Parecía que no había nadie dentro. Bucky pudo escuchar los pasos acercándose, pronto en su campo de visión aparecieron el par de cabezas de unos guardias. Se mantuvo en completo silencio y aprovechó el instante en que le dieron la espalda para abandonar el interior de la cabina, se balanceó un poco y golpeó con las suelas de sus botas, las nucas de los guardias quienes se desplomaron en el suelo impidiendo que las puertas se cerraran.

El soldado cayó sobre sus pies con un movimiento grácil, elegante y sin hacer ningún sonido. Llevaba una granada en la mano, quitó el seguro y la lanzó al pasillo, el objeto explotó con un ligero sonido. Una cortina de humo se extendió por el pasillo, la densa y oscura nube impedía la visión de aquellos guardias novatos que no tardaron en caer inconscientes debido a los efectos nocivos del gas. Se movió con facilidad, esquivando algunas balas que rebotaban en las paredes o en los cuerpos de los que eran sus compañeros.

Uno de los guardias parecía lo suficiente lucido y se ubicaba con mayor facilidad. Disparó directamente hacia él, tres balas. Bloqueó cada uno de los proyectiles con el brazo de metal, los casquillos golpearon el suelo produciendo un sonido metálico. Con su mano humana sujetó el cañón del arma mientras Cerraba su mano convirtiéndola puño de hierro, los duros nudillos se impactaron en el centro del rostro del hombre, una vez y una segunda vez, dejándolo inconsciente. Atravesó las puertas de metal del verdadero centro de operaciones.

Conectó el dispositivo a la computadora para extraer copias de cada archivo o programa que estuviera guardado en ese lugar. No desperdicio el tiempo mientras la maquina trabajaba, empezó a plantar explosivos en las partes frágiles de la estructura, de esa manera derribaría todo el lugar. Escuchó el sonido de advertencia de que el proceso había terminado con éxito. Sacó el dispositivo y lo guardó de manera cuidadosa.

Encendió la comunicación y pudo escuchar el sonido del combate. Los soldados que protegían las instalaciones los sobrepasaban en número con facilidad. Bucky no perdió tiempo, volvió por el pasillo sobre sus pasos, corriendo de regreso al elevador. Escuchó a través del comunicador el sonido de una explosión. Una maldición en ruso escapó de sus labios, presionando el botón de la cabina varias veces antes de atreverse a hablar.

\- Romanoff. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Todo está bien? -demandó saber. La maquina se sacudió antes de comenzar a ascender. Solo escuchaba el sonido de estática, palabras entrecortadas y los sonidos propios un enfrentamiento.

La sola idea de que Steve estuviera en peligro lo mantenía preocupado. Cortó la comunicación, apenas se abrieron las puertas del elevador y salió del interior con rapidez, guiándose por los sonidos hasta el lugar donde se estaba desarrollando la mayor cantidad de actividad. La iluminación de la base estaba fallando en el, de por sí, oscuro interior. El soldado se encontraba en el segundo piso, apoyó sus manos en el borde de una barandilla de seguridad. Podía observar la magnitud del daño que había ocasionado la artillería de metal, pero los Nuevos Vengadores seguían en pie y habían ganado o casi habían ganado.

Bucky pudo observar como uno de los soldado de la base se ponía de pie, aferrando las manos al arma de fuego y apuntaba directamente a la nuca de Steve quien daba algunas indicaciones a los miembros de su equipo. No lo pensó, actuó de forma automática, movido por un instinto casi desconocido para él. Llevó la mano hasta su propia arma, levantándola y apuntando al sujeto. Oprimió el gatillo con firmeza y el hombre se desplomó con una herida de bala en la cabeza. Steve se giró, los ojos azules se abrieron con sorpresa en el momento que estuvieron cara a cara.

Por un instante, todo lo que había alrededor, los miedos, la falta de memorias, la preocupación. Todo desapareció y solo estaban ellos dos. Steve y Bucky. Como si décadas de separación, de reprogramación y de interminable violencia no hubieran existido. Parecían ser de nuevo los chicos de Brooklyn.

\- Bucky...-dijo la voz del Capitán América quien podía sentir como su corazón palpitaba con rapidez dentro de su pecho.

\- Capitán Rogers -respondió con cierta aspereza. Ninguno pudo predecir el caos que su re-encuentro iba a ocasionar, ni las dificultades a las que tendrían que enfrentarse a partir de ese momento y solo el tiempo diría si aquel lazo que los unía podría sobrevivir.


End file.
